Compulsion gone wrong
by lauredward
Summary: What if Adrian and Rose ended up together in some kind of weird twisted way? Find out by reading this! XD
1. Chapter 1

MY VAMPIRE ACADEMY

**Note** I do not own the Vampire Academy series or characters. This is just my own version of Richelle Mead's book.**

"Rose? Rose? You awake?"

I heard the same annoying voice for the next five minutes. I was about to get my ass off the bed and smack whoever was at the doors' face, but I was too exhausted to get up. I heard the doorknob jiggle, and I felt the presence of someone else in the room.

"Get the hell out of bed, sleeping beauty, or else I will flip the bed over," I heard Christian Ozera say. He sounded like he was in one of those moods. I assumed he and Lissa got into another fight over something stupid.

"One…Two…Don't make me say three, Rose, cause you know I will flip you over," Christian warned.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"Rose, you are so difficult." He grabbed onto the sides of the bed, and struggled to hold it up. He eventually flipped it over, and I fell onto the cold, hard floor with a loud _thud_.

"What the hell do you want? It's eight o'clock and it's my day off!" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Rose, you know you're my _Best friend_, right?"

"Oh, god. What did you do? Tell me now so I don't have to deal with it later," I told him.

He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Rose. Why on earth would you think that _I_ would do something?"

"Christian, I swear if you don't tell me now I will use my awesome Kung Fu skills on you," I said seriously.

He smiled at the thought of that. He didn't think I could do it. Bastard. I'll show him.

"Well," he said sweetly, "Lissa has one of those dinner parties tonight and she invited me, but I don't really think it would be a good idea to go, so I was wondering if my _Best Friend_ could help me out," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "What happened this time? Please tell me this isn't about us hanging with Adrian last night." By the way he looked at me I knew it was.

"Seriously, Christian? You sure as hell know that she's crazy about you and she only likes Adrian as a friend," I said. I tried to stay calm, but Christian and Lissa get in fights _every week._ And it's over the most ridiculous things and it really pisses me off.

"Not by the looks of it. She's always helping Ivashkov out with spirit. I know it's just an excuse to have time to spend with him," Christian said angrily.

"Christian. How many times do I have to tell you this? Adrian doesn't like Lissa. Lissa doesn't like Adrian. He. Likes. Me. She. Likes. You. Get your head out of your ass, and apologize for whatever stupid thing you said to upset Liss, and go to the damn dinner party," I said suddenly losing my temper.

Christian sighed.

"You are just about the worst best friend in the world," he said, finally letting the Adrian thing go.

"Yeah, but I am the awesomest best friend in outer space," I said with a smile.

"In your dreams. Hey," he said not letting me answer, "Belikov wants to see you. He said he wants to meet you in the gym at eight," Christian said. I gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, Christian. It's eight o'clock now," I said, trying not to attack him.

"Oh, would you look at that. My bad. Well, see you later!" He said while running out the door, laughing.

"Shit," I mumbled. I quickly threw on the first outfit I found and sprinted to the gym.

On my way to the gym, I bumped into Lissa.

"Hey, Liss," I said.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What happened?" I said.

"Me and Christian got into a fight," she said frowning.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"What did he do?" I thought that I would listen to Lissa's side of the story. Damn. I'm already five minutes late for Dimitri.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "After you left Adrian's room, Christian started yelling at Adrian, and started pushing me out the door and we weren't even done our lesson," she said.

"And then, he started getting all mad and freaking out because he thought me and Adrian are 'secretly dating behind his back'."

"Oh, come on, Liss. You know he just really cares about you," I said.

"Yeah I guess," she said.

"Okay, well I got to go meet Dimi—Guardian Belikov," I said. Me and Dimitri's relationship is secret, but I think Adrian knows what's been going on between us. I wanted to tell Liss so bad, but I can't.

"Okay. See you around," she said flipping her hair.

I made it to the gym about ten minutes late.

"Hey, comrade. What's going on," I said as I ran up to my Russian god-like instructor/secret boyfriend.

"Rose. Stop calling me that," he said suddenly annoyed.

"Whatever." I said.

"You're ten minutes late," he said.

"Yeah, well Christina didn't wake me up until eight," I said.

"You mean Christian," he said.

"No, Christina," I said with a smirk. He laughed lightly at that, and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"So what did you need to see me for?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed, and a look of pain crossed his face, but then went away almost immediately.

"Uh…I just wanted to see you because…because I missed you," he said with a sad smile. He put his hand on my face and brushed a stray hair out of my eyes.

"No, seriously, Dimitri what's up?" I said suddenly worried.

"Rose…this isn't easy for me to say, but…I'm being moved," Dimitri said.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lol chapter 2

**Congratz! You decided to keep reading! Thanks! Means a lot! :D ENJOY!**

"W-what do you mean moved?" I stammered.

"I told you that for us to be together, we have to have different Moroi's to guard. When I requested to get assigned to a new Moroi, they said they needed a new guardian for the Queen. One of hers died in an accident. So I accepted to the offer," he said trying to hold his emotions inside.

"Why couldn't you have been assigned someone _here?" _I asked him.

"The only other spot open was Adrian Ivashkov," he said darkly.

I then started to laugh. But not out of humor.

"What's so bad about guarding Adrian?" I asked him, annoyed that he would choose Queen Bitch over Adrian. Adrian can be a pain in the ass, but wouldn't he do this for me…no, us?

"I refuse to guard the man that is in love with _my_ Rose," he said. I thought it was kind of cute how he was jealous, but also mad that he didn't just suck it up.

I sighed.

"Dimitri. Are you absolutely positive that there is not _one_ other open spot?" I asked him softly.

"Roza, I love you. I want us to be together. The only way we can, is if you graduate which you will, and we both get two different Moroi's to protect. Tatiana is my only choice right now. I can see you sometimes on weekends and maybe after school if I can make it," Dimitri assured me.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Two days," he said.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I never cry. But it seems like this guy has been making me cry over him a lot and its really pissing me off. I was tired, and if I started crying, my eyes would be even puffier then they already are. Before I knew it, Dimitri started wiping my tears away with his fingers. He kissed me softly, and smiled.

"Roza, don't cry. Just think: Soon, we will be together. I promise you that after you graduate, we'll make something work," he said. I nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

I started running out of the gym, when I ran into Adrian Ivashkov.

"Little Dhampir. What a pleasant surprise," he said. He smelled slightly of cloves and cigarettes.

"Not now, Adrian. I'll have to talk to you later," I said turning away.

"Rose Hathaway. Were you crying?" he asked while grabbing my arm.

"What? No," I said.

"Huh. Just know that I'm here for you Rose. If you ever need anything I'm always available," he said. I knew he liked me, and I liked him…but not in the same way. He was gorgeous, but I knew that there would never be anything between us besides a good friendship.

"Thanks, Adrian. I'll call you later…maybe we can hang out," I said, knowing that I probably would never call him.

"Yeah, sure. See you around," he said walking away. I felt bad. I always said these things to Adrian…got his hopes up…and I never called him. He has actually stopped visiting my dreams as much as he used to. I think he's starting to give up on me, which makes me upset. I mean, I love Dimitri, but it just makes me sad that Adrian might be over me.

Before I went to my bedroom I decided to check in on Lissa. Before I barged into her room, I slipped into her head to see if it was an okay time. Christian was suddenly kissing me deeply and I was happier than I was in a very long time. I was so in love with him, and wanted him so badly. I began to kiss him back. Wait. Those aren't my emotions. Rose, get out this is Lissa's head. I managed to pull out of her head a few seconds later. Thank god. That was a bad, bad time to slip into her mind. At least they made up. I'll just have to talk to her tomorrow.

I started walking to my bedroom, when I saw Dimitri in the hallway. He was with Tasha Ozera. I was going to go over there and say hello to them, but then I saw what they were doing. Dimitri was giving Tasha a _long_ kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Tasha smiled, and he smiled back. I ran as fast as I could to Adrian's room. To get to my room I would have to walk right by Dimitri and Tasha, and that would not be a good thing. I frantically knocked on his door until it almost fell down.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. chapter 3!

Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading. Sorry if there are any errors! Enjoy! :D**

"Miss me, Little Dhampir?" he said with a smirk. I ran into his arms and started sobbing. He then turned serious, and started stroking my hair.

"What happened?" He demanded. I told him everything, and he was surprisingly very thoughtful, and caring.

"Rose, it's going to be okay. You can work it out with him. It's going to be okay…" He kept going on telling me everything would be okay, and he stroked my hair.

ADRIANS POV

I never saw her look so bad in my life. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips chapped, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her heart broke in two, and I need to help her. For the past two days she has been coming to my room for me to comfort her. She's been trying so hard not to cry, but she can't help herself.

"Adrian?" She asked me.

"Yes, Little Dhampir?"

"I'm sorry. I've been coming over here, knowing how you feel about me, and crying to you over another man," she said hugging me tightly.

"Rose. I honestly don't mind. It kills me to see you upset, and I would do anything to help you," I told her.

"Make me forget," she said.

"What? Rose…" I say unsure.

"You said you want to help. Please, make me forget. I don't want to remember. Just take the memory away," she said.

"Rose, but then you're going to end up getting hurt again later when you find out again," I tell her.

"Adrian. Please," she pleads.

I sigh. I really don't want to do this. I can't see her upset anymore though.

"Rose," I say looking deep into her eyes, "I want you to forget everything you saw happen between Tasha and Dimitri. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she said.

"Good. Now go find Dimitri and say goodbye to him," I tell her. My voice started to crack, and she got up and left. I went over to my room cabinet and got out a big bottle of vodka.

**Thanks. Review! Pretty please with bat wings on top?**

**XD**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I love you for reading this much! Lol Enjoy!**

BACK TO ROSE

"Dimitri," I said as I spotted him holding his bags and saying goodbye to a few of his guardian friends.

"I just wanted to say bye before you leave. I'm going to miss you, comrade," I said.

Dimitri didn't turn around to say goodbye to me. I tapped on his shoulder and he didn't budge.

"Dimitri? What's wrong? What did I do?" I said worried. I kept tapping his shoulder and he finally turned around and he gave me a deadly stare.

"Rose. Will you please stop?" he said angrily.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

"Don't talk to me please," he said.

I backed away, confused, and went upstairs. I ran into Tasha on my way up.

"Oh hey, Tasha," I said, trying to forget what happened with Dimitri.

"Hello, Rose," She said. "Do you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure, no problem. What is it?" I say.

She pushed me against the wall, and I was speechless. She looked me directly in the eyes.

"I want you to get over Dimitri, and stop bothering him, and find yourself a new boyfriend, and you will forget seeing me here. Do you understand?" She said.

"Yes, I understand," I say. I start walking back to my bedroom, suddenly confused.

What just happened? Did me and Dimitri break up? Where am I going? I couldn't remember anything. When I got to me room, I tried to watch TV, but nothing good was on. I decided to just go to sleep.

I wake up in a familiar place; One of Adrian's dreams.

"Where are you? I know you're somewhere," I said.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see Adrian standing there smirking.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" His question startled me. Did he know something?

"Um…okay. I just can't remember things straight. I think me and Dimitri broke up," I said calmly.

He looked at me stunned.

"What?" I ask.

"You…broke…up?"

"Um…yeah. I'm pretty sure," I say.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I guess. It probably wasn't going to work out anyways," I said, studying my nails.

"Are you okay, Rose?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What is up with you?"

"Nothing," he said. He started to fidget, and he looked very distracted.

"Hey, Adrian. I've been thinking," I started, "What if…we…started…dating?"

**I beg you to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

**Don't yah love Adrian? :)**

ADRIIAAAANNNNNN

There is seriously something wrong with this girl. All I did was ask her to forget what she saw in the hallway. What if she actually wants to go out with me? I've been so in love with her for such a long time, and all she does is push me away, and now she magically breaks up with the love of her life and asks "what it would be like if we started dating". I mean, technically, she's not asking me to date her…but in a way she sort of is.

"Uh…" I said. I can't believe I just said that. I wish I would have said 'I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE, AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER'. But, no. Damn it.

"Cause I think I want to try to work a relationship out with you…"she said. I just stood there, stunned.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to…I just thought maybe…" I cut her off and scooped her up in my arms and kissed her. She kissed me back, and after a short while she pulled away and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded and smiled back. The surroundings around us started to fade, and Rose disappeared.

ROOOOOSEE

I woke up to a beautiful sight. He was asleep next to me. I smiled, and stroked his face until he woke up. When he woke up he looked at me and immediately started kissing me. I don't know how this happened. Just a few days ago I was head over heels for Dimitri, and now I am all over the man I never thought I could love; Adrian Ivashkov.

"Morning," I said.

"Hello, Little Dhampir. Looking gorgeous as usual," he said with a smirk. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, god," I said. My hair looked like a raccoon slept in it, and my make-up from last night was smeared all over my face. Adrian came up from behind me, laughing. He pulled me into the bathroom, and he started to clean the makeup off my face as I brushed my hair.

"Knock, knock," I heard Lissa say.

I turned around to see my best friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Liss," I said with a smile.

"Hey," she said. Behind her I could hear Christian chuckling.

"What's so funny, Christina?" He bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"Had a rough night?" He said cracking up.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I said, determined to fix myself up.

"I think she looks wonderful as usual," Adrian said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, guys. Christian made us all reservations to go out to dinner tonight. I feel like we all need to hang out for a while. I haven't talked to Rose in days," Lissa said.

"Ohhhh," I said looking at Christian, "Did you book us for McDonalds?"

"No," he said with a smirk, "Wendy's."

"Oh, even better," I said. Lissa glared at us both, and Adrian laughed.

"Okay, see you guys then," Adrian said, shoving them out.

"You that eager to be alone with me?" I said laughing.

"Of course I am, Rose," he said.

**Haha thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**

**:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol. Hope you like this chapter. I made it a little shorter than usual…**

**:D**

CHRISTIIAAANNN

"You better not," Lissa said to me shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Liss! Please?" I asked.

"No way, Christian. Rose will kill you," she said.

"Oh, lighten up! She _loves_ me. She would never kill me!"

"Christian, if you put that bug on her chair she will flip. She hates spiders," Lissa warned.

I rolled my eyes and promised to not put the spider on her chair. Hey, I never promised to not put it in her food. Hm….

A few moments later Rose and Adrian showed up. Rose wore a red summer dress, and Adrian wore designer jeans and a button up shirt. Liss was wearing a pale blue dress with her hair worn up. I, the sexiest out of all of them, wore black long pants, a black button up shirt, and black nice shoes.

"Hello Adrian, Rose," I said nodding to them. Rose looked at me cautiously.

"Liss. What did he do?" Rose asked her. I shrugged at Lissa and she turned to Rose.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Liss, he has that look. I know he did something," she said glancing at me.

"I didn't do anything," I said. She's going to be so pissed when she figures out about the spider. The food eventually made its way out. _Wait for it…wait for it…_

"GOD DAMN IT, CHRISTIAN! I HATE YOU!" Rose screamed while jumping out of her chair.

"Christian! You promised!" Lissa screeched.

"I promised to not put it on her chair. Not her food," I said biting me lip trying not to laugh.

Rose glared at me and then everyone started to laugh—including Rose.

ADDDRRRIIIIAANNN

After Lissa and Christian left the restaurant, I took Rose to my room. I tried to act casual, but that was almost impossible. This girl makes my heart pound twenty times faster than a normal heart rate should go. I looked over at Rose, and saw her falling asleep on my very expensive couch.

"Rose, if you're tired I can take you back to your room," I said.

"No…No…I'm okay," she said yawning. I walked over to her and I put my arm around her waist. I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked me with her eyes closed.

"Of course, Little Dhampir," I said. I leaned in and kissed her softly, and she smiled. Her body then felt limp in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I then decided that I would visit her dream. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon, I was in my grandmother's garden with Rose.

"Adrian!" She said happily. She jumped into my arms and kissed me on the lips.

"Hello, Little Dhampir," I said laughing.

**Hope yah liked it!**

**Review for me, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol sorry I keep going between different POV's. I can't just stick to one. Hope you like this chapter. I also would like to mention that I probably do have a few errors even in previous chapters…I will eventually fix them but for now…yeah I don't really feel like going back and uploading and doing all that crap. So yeah :D ENJOYYY!**

**LIISSSSAAA**

"Hey, Christian," I said. I hit Christian in the arm several times until he woke up. We both fell asleep on my bed last night right after we went out to dinner with Adrian and Rose.

"Yeah?" he said in a tired voice.

"Have you noticed anything Rose acting kind of odd?" I asked.

"Anymore than she already has been for her whole life…no not really," he said. His lips curled up into a smile, and he rolled over on his side and kissed me.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Why?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling about her," I said now unsure. His blue eyes looked at me curiously. His mouth opened, like he was about to say something, but then he shut it and shrugged his shoulders.

**ROSE**

I walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed the first box of cereal I saw. It just so happened to be Count Chocula. I sat at a table with Mia, Lissa, and Lissa's "cousin", Natalie.

"Hey, Rose," Mia said cheerfully. Her cheeks had round pink circles on them, and her dimples bulged out as she smiled.

"Hi," I replied. I took a sip of my orange juice and looked up to see Lissa staring at me.

"What?" I said.

She blinked at looked away.

"Nothing," she said. What was up with her? Whatever. I'll deal with it later.

"So Mia, who's the special someone you got these days?" I said.

Mia blushed. "Oh, no one," she said looking down.

"Oh my god, Mia! Come on we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to! Please?" Lissa said.

"Um…Well…I'm kind of going out with…Eddie…" she said. Her face was completely red.

Lissa and Natalie shrieked in excitement and I grinned.

"No way!" Lissa and Natalie said at the same time.

"Congratz, Mia," I said. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," she said laughing.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Christian said as he walked over to our table.

"We were just talking about…uh…" Lissa trailed off.

"We were talking about Lissa's love for someone other than you," I said. Lissa smacked my arm.

"No we weren't. We were talking about how stupid Profe McKay is," Mia said.

"More like Profe McGay," Natalie snickered. Profe McKay was our Spanish teacher. He was one of the worst teachers alive.

"Yeah sure you were. I'm on to you girls. I'll figure it out eventually," he said backing away.

"Bye Christina," I said. He scowled at me and left.

"Is he gone?" a head popped out from the doorway. Adrian Ivashkov stepped into the room. His hair was neatly combed into its usually messy style, and his clothes were neatly pressed.

"Hey, Adrian," I said.

"Hello, Little Dhampir," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked eyeing up our food.

"Cereal," I said.

"Aw, that's no good!" he said getting up. He walked over to the stove, and pulled out two pans.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Cousin? I'm making breakfast for my Little Dhampir. Of, course I could make you guys something too if you would like," he said.

"I'll take two pancakes and some bacon," Lissa said smiling.

"Sure, sure," he said.

"Me too!" Mia said.

"Me three!" Natalie chirped in.

Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said.

"What are you making me?" I said batting my eyelashes.

"That, Little Dhampir, is a surprise!" I kissed him and then sat back down.

Me, Liss, Mia, and Natalie were so into our conversation, that we forgot about Adrian making us breakfast.

"HOLY SHIT!" Adrian exclaimed. The smoke detector was going off as thick, smoke started circling the room.

"Wow, Adrian. I didn't know you were such a bad cook," I said studying my nails.

"Mind helping, Little Dhampir?" he said glaring.

"Mmm…I would…but-"

I was cut off by someone bursting through the door.

"HA-HA! I KNEW IT!" Christian yelled. He was panting obnoxiously.

"What did you know?" I asked.

"You guys were with Adrian! I knew you guys were up to something!" he yelled.

"Whatever," I said.

"Hey, guys. There's smoke everywhere and the smoke detector is going off and you are just standing there!" Adrian said.

"What did you do?" Christian said.

"He made a very sad attempt to cook food. I didn't know how much of a sucky chef he was," I said. Christian laughed at that. We both then helped Adrian clean up the kitchen.

"Did he burn the food?" Lissa asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Ha-ha. Hey, Christian," she said. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Why-" Christian began. I cut him off.

"Well, great job with the breakfast, Adrian," I said giving Christian a _Don't start with the Adrian thing_ look. He sighed and then nodded.

"Like you could do any better!" he teased.

"I probably could!" I said.

"Yeah, but we all know that I would be the master," Christian said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Please enlighten us with your wonderful talent, oh wise one," I said pointing to the stove.

"Okay, I will. But I refuse to cook for Ivashkov," Christian said. We all sat down and watched Christian prepare breakfast for everyone except Adrian. Funny. None of the guys like Adrian. Ha-ha.

He finished cooking and man, I have to admit, he is a _really_ good cook.

"So what do you think?" he said smiling.

"It's _Ok," _I lied. It's more than Ok…it's amazingly delicious.

"Christian, you're a really good cook!" Lissa said. She got up and hugged him.

"Thanks. You're _so nice_," he said glaring at me.

"Who would've known Christian Ozera would be a good cook," Natalie said.

"I find it very offensive that all of you would assume I'm a _bad _cook," Christian said.

Just then, Stan frantically ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Stan?" I said.

"There's been Strigoi attack," he said.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if guys like it or not! **

**Thanks! **

**-Laura! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey once again sorry for the email problem that's been going on…lol I screwed something up…Well enjoy this chapter! And REVIEW! HOLY CRAP ITS NOT THAT HARD TO DO LOL. **

**I'm kidding…I kid you.**

**-Laura :)**

**Diiiiimmmmmmiiiitttrrrriiiii**

As I stared at the rain dripping down the window I wondered. Wondered why I hated Rose so much. I watched the different patterns the rain took as it kept dripping down. The rain was like my life. Always going down and taking different paths. I used to want to be with Rose so much, but I always made myself push her away. I did cave in sometimes, but most of the time I controlled myself. Every time I would see her face I would feel butterflies in my stomach. Now, I just want to run the opposite direction if I see her.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. I still stared out the window as Tasha came into the room.

"Hello, Dimka," she said. She walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Hello," I replied softly.

"How do you like your new job?" she asked.

"It's okay," I said. She turned my head towards her and looked deep into my eyes.

"I want you to stop moping around and forget completely about Rose. You will have absolutely no feeling for her, and you will love _me._ Understand?" she said.

"I understand," I said. I noticed for the first time how pretty Tasha was. I wanted to kiss her very badly. I wondered why I didn't feel this way before. I leaned forward and pushed a stray hair away from her eyes, and kissed her softly on the lips. It started out as an innocent kiss, but then it heated up.

"I love you, Dimka," she said in between kisses.

"I love you too," I said.

**This part is going back a little from the part when Rose saw Tasha and Dimitri in the hallway….**

"Tasha, I'm really not interested. I told you this already. I'm in love with Rose. I'm sorry," Dimitri said. I glared at him.

"No, I understand," I lied. I glanced down the hallway and saw Rose approaching. Hm…I could have fun with this…

"Dimitri," I said looking into his eyes, "I want you to kiss me and mean it...and," I said smiling, "hate Rose. Ignore her if she tries to talk to you," I said.

He leaned in to kiss me. One hand was on the small of my back, and the other was buried in my tangled hair. We kissed for what seemed like forever, and I glanced back down the hallway to see Rose running away. I could have sworn I heard her sobbing. Mission accomplished.

**Ugh. Don't you hate her? Lol. I had to put that part in here sometime so you guys understand why Dimitri was ignoring Rose…Okay back to present time in Dimitri's POV.**

**Dimitri**

We kissed for hours, and I finally peeled myself away from her, kissing her as I stood up and walked to the door.

"Tatiana has a meeting with the Ivashkov boy, and I have to be there," I said as she kissed me all over. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

Tasha sighed.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll be back at noon," I said, "We can have lunch together."

I regretted leaving Tasha. I wish I could have stayed with her, but I have to go to this stupid meeting.

"Guardian Belikov," Tatiana said as I entered.

"Queen Tatiana," I said taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled in return and sat back down on her royal throne. Bitch.

The large doors opened and Asshole Ivashkov made a sad attempt to gracefully walk towards Tatiana.

"Hello, Aunt!" he said shifting from side to side. Someone's been doing crystal.

"Adrian. It's wonderful to see you!" She said hugging him.

"And you too," he said giving her a lop-sided smile. He glanced over at me and scowled. I didn't show any kind of expression.

"So, why did you need to see me, Adrian?" she asked smoothing out her blue skirt.

"Well I—"he was cut off by one of the guardians bursting through the doors.

"THERE'S BEEN A STRIGOI ATTACK!" he screeched. Dhampir's were wildly running around.

"We have to go into lock down," a guardian said. Adrian stood there paralyzed.

"What are you doing, Ivashkov? Do something other than stand there!" I yelled.

**(I know Adrian was with Rose when they figured out about the attack, but I changed my mind! Lol. Yeah im a horrible writer :P )**

"Rose," was all he said. I looked at him confused. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. I heard a familiar voice from the other side, but couldn't remember who. I could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

"…It was so unexpected I didn't know…Christian was…" I couldn't make out what she said next. The last thing I heard her say was, "…in the hospital. Lissa's safe, but I don't know where…" I stopped listening.

Adrian stood there listening to every word the girl said, and he looked pained. He hung up the phone and glanced over at me. He still looked a little high, but not as much.

"Why are you high?" I asked him. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"I usually do a few shoots before I come here," he said. "But I'm not addicted or anything. Too scared to see what Tatiana would act like when I told her what I had to. She would be pissed and I am not in the mood for a bunch of that shit," he said. I believed him about not being addicted. If I didn't always have to be on alert I would have done the same thing before meeting with Queen Bitch. Someone gave her that nickname…I can't remember who…

**KIDS. DON'T DO METH. IT WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE. JUST DON'T DO IT. YOU WILL DIE!**

**EVEN IF ADRIAN DOES IT. ITS NAWT KEWL, MAN. NAWT. KEWL.**

**Thanks for readingggg! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guise! Lol thanks for actually reading this far…it amazes me that people actually like my writing…**

**Hope you like this chapter…**

**ROSE'S POV :P**

"LISS! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"ROSE, I CAN'T! CHRISTIAN!" She screamed back. She ran right into the middle of the fight. A strigoi leaped at Lissa, and he immediately burned up in flames. I looked over to see what happened, and I saw Christian struggling to get out of a female strigoi's reach. He was looking at Lissa with a pained expression.

"Christian!" I screamed. I tried to stake the female that was holding Christian, but my aim was off. I couldn't get a clear shot. Christian was powerless. He used up all his energy on the others. His body fell limp into the females grip and she smiled at me. She started dragging Christian away and they disappeared.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed. I turned around and saw a strigoi grab Liss by the neck. I quickly staked the strigoi right in the heart, and he crumpled to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but Christian!" she said sobbing.

"Liss, we'll get him! We'll figure it out, but I have to go help some of the other guardians. Go inside. I think the attack may be over, but I need to stand guard. You might be needed in the hospital, " I said out of breath.

She nodded and hurried back to the dorms. I felt my pocket vibrate. I took out my cell phone, and immediately recognized the number. It was Adrian.

"Adrian! Christian is gone! A strigoi took him! I don't know what happened! What if he was hurt!"

"Rose! We'll figure it out, but are you okay? I need to make sure you are safe. Where's Lissa?"

"Adrian, I'm fine but I'm kind of freaking out about Christian here! Lissa's fine…I told her to go inside and see if she was needed in the hospital…are you okay?" I said.

"Psh. I'm the least person you should be worried about!" he said.

"The least? Adrian you're one of the top three! What are we going to do about Christian? They aren't going to have a search out for him because he's not considered royal! I just know it!" I said frantically.

"Rose, I really don't know. We'll have to figure something out. I'll be back in two hours! Be safe. I love you!" he hung up before I could answer.

"Hathaway. You did well out there. I think you're done now. You may leave," Stan said.

"Okay," I said. I went inside and found Lissa in the informatory.

"Liss, don't use up all your energy!" I said. She was in the middle of healing Jesse, and she looked exhausted.

"I'm almost done, Rose," she said. She finished healing Jesse, and she collapsed onto the couch.

"Need help?" Jesse said. He was looking particularly sexy today. Even after all he went through today. He had a pretty nasty bruise on his face, but Liss healed it.

"Hmm…I dunno…can you handle it, Zeklos?" I said with a smirk.

"I dunno, Hathaway. What about you?" he said. I rolled my eyes and we picked up Liss and carried her up to her bedroom. I couldn't help but check him out while he set Liss on the bed.

"You see something you like, Hathaway?" he said smiling.

"Mmm..you wish!" I said.

"Sure…What's your favorite book?"

"What?" I said puzzled by his totally random question.

"What's your favorite book," he repeated.

"Why?" I said curiously.

"Just answer the damn question, Rose!" he said laughing.

"Hm… _The Call of the Wild_…Jack London," I said.

"Interesting…I have a poem for you…" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Here it goes. It's called _The Call of the Child_," he said. I smirked and waited for him to begin his oh, so wonderful poem.

"I am child,

Here me roar,

Duh.

Duh.

Duh.

Duh.

Some call me a poet,

Some—perhaps- a warrior,

But I say,

Duh.

Duh.

…

Duh!"

"Jesse…that was just about the worst poem I have ever heard! Congratz! That poem might just make it into the genius world book of records for worst poem!" I said.

"Aw, thanks Rosie," he said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Sureee…." Jesse said. He twirled a strand of my hair around and leaned in to kiss me.

"Jesse, I can't…Adrian…" I said. He glared at me.

"Rose. I want you to kiss me…and not want to stop," he said. His lips were to mine in a split second, and we were kissing. I lost track of time, and we ended up making out for twenty minutes. The door opened, and Adrian walked in.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he said. Jesse and I broke apart as Adrian stood there.

"Adrian, I—" I was cut off.

"No, its okay...I'll…leave…" he said. He left the room and Jesse shrugged and tried to kiss me again.

"No…I can't…" I said. I got up and ran after Adrian.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Adrian, I don't know what happened back there. I told him I wouldn't kiss him, and then you wouldn't believe—"I begged him to forgive me.

"I don't want to hear it, Rose. I thought you really did like me. I believed that you wanted to try…" he turned away with his head down.

"Adrian, _please!_ Listen to me," I said now sobbing. He turned back to me.

"You can explain…but no promises that I'll believe your story," he said.

"Me and Jesse were carrying Liss up to her room because she was so exhausted from healing everyone and then we were talking and then he leaned in to kiss me and I said no, and then I don't know…I said no and then I remember him getting mad, and then I just really wanted to kiss him! I don't…oh. Adrian? Do you think he used compulsion on me?" I said suddenly confused.

"Rose…I don't really want to believe that you're telling the truth…I don't know, either," he said. Jesse came down the hallway.

"Um, sorry, Adrian, me and Rose were kind of in the middle of something…" Jesse said.

"Um, no, we weren't, Jesse," I said.

"Jesse," Adrian said looking into his eyes, "Tell me the truth. Did you use compulsion on Rose to kiss you?"

"Yes," Jesse said.

"Did she want to kiss you?" he said.

"No," Jesse said.

"Leave. Now," Adrian said. Jesse left. Adrian came over to me and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, Adrian...I didn't mean…" I said.

"It's not your fault, Little Dhampir. I should be the one apologizing for not believing you…" I cut him off by kissing him on the mouth.

"We need to get a plan set up to save Christian," I said.

**Thanks so much for reading! Special thanks to my best friend VampireFreak111 (aka Peyton) ILY, girl! She's been helping me a little figure out where this story is going…shes awesome!**

**And also special thanks to my favorite teacher , who wrote The Call of the Child with my language arts class. And he also has encouraged me to write…at first I wasn't so confident but with his support and all of you guys supporting me I feel more confident so thanks a lot! I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

-Laura(:


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! One again, I thank you all that have been actually reading this! Lol. Hope yah like this chapter!**

**Love yah! :)**

**Christian POV**

I woke up, unaware of the surroundings around me. I couldn't remember what happened. I was sitting on a metal chair tied up. My wristed hurt from the thick rope being tied around them over and over again. I looked around the room and noticed it was very dark. It looked like I was in some kind of prison cell.

"Hello, Christian," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw a beautiful strigoi standing on the opposite side of where I was sitting. Seeing the strigoi, I then remembered how I got here: I was captured by this girl. I remember saving Lissa, and seeing Rose, and then I was being hauled away and I passed out.

I suddenly started to panic. Is this strigoi going to kill me? Why does she look so familiar? Is someone going to come looking for me?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aw, c'mon, Christian! It hasn't been that long! Dirty blonde hair, tall…" she kept going on describing herself. But one thing she said stopped me, "I used to have grey eyes…you remember me don't you?"

A wave of memories crashed over me. Oh, yes I remembered her. Those piercing grey eyes. How could I ever forget those soulful eyes? Now her eyes were blood red. The last time I saw her beautiful eyes were when we were thirteen years old. A strigoi attacked her from nowhere. I remember her looking straight into my eyes…When she looked at me that last final time, it seemed as if she was reading my soul other than the horrid expression on my face.

"Hello, Kaitlyn" I said. I breathed heavily waiting to see what she was going to do to me. Her eyes twinkled when I said her name. Kaitlyn and I used to date when we were younger. I always felt bad, because I only dated her because she really liked me. I never felt the same way for her. I could never think of her as more than just a good friend.

"Christian…how long has it been…? Five years?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, and smiled at me.

"Yeah…I think," I said looking down.

"You're wondering what I want with you, aren't you?" I shrugged and kept looking down.

"Well," she said studying her nails. God, I hate it when girls do that. They make it look like what's going on is no big deal. Ugh. "Christian, I want you dead. Dead for good. You deserve to die. It's your fault that all these years I've been alone looking for someone that I can love like I loved you. You broke up with me, right before that strigoi attacked me. You crushed my heart. And I'm going to kill you."

I smirked.

"Figures," I said.

Her red eyes flashed with anger.

"You find that funny, Sparky?" A pang of loneliness for Kaitlyn hit me, as I recognized her old nickname for me. Stop it, Christian. It's not the real Kaitlyn, anymore. She's different now…

I shook my head.

"You sure? Cause, I got this very sharp knife here to cut you up into a million pieces, and I won't hesitate to do it," she said with an evil grin.

I struggled in my chair to untie the knots tied on my wrists. I tried to use fire, but all my power was used up. Damn it.

"I'm good, thanks," I said.

"Ah, you always were the smart ass," she said coming close to me.

"Yup," I said now scared. I showed no fear, though. She playfully brushed the blade of the knife on the side of my face. She was very careful not to cut me, though. I started to tremble when she touched my chin to hold it up, forcing me to look her into her red eyes.

"Now, you're not scared of me, Sparky, are you?" she said smiling.

I didn't say anything and she continued on smiling. She put the blade back up to my face and gently slashed my right cheek. It wasn't a deep cut, but it would probably leave a scar. I felt the slit begin to drip blood and flow down my cheek. She hovered over me and stuck her tongue out and licked off the blood on my face. I turned my head to the side and groaned. That might have been okay if it was _Lissa _doing that. Not this bitch.

Her grin disappeared, and she stood up. She started pacing.

"I'm not exactly sure how I want to kill you…there are so many possibilities…" she trailed off listing all the most painful deaths she could think of.

There was a knock on the door, and Kaitlyn's head snapped up.

"That must be Ian," she said quickly scuttling to the door. Before she got a chance to open the door, it was kicked down by badass, Rose. I've never loved the girl more in my life.

Behind her I saw Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie. Eddie was holding a guy down with his foot. I assumed it was that Ian guy Kaitlyn was talking about. Kaitlyn glared at Rose, and Rose glared at her right back, and they danced around the floor. Rose carefully moved circling Kaitlyn waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Lissa came over to me trying to untie the ropes around my wrists. Adrian stood at the doorway watching Rose's every movement ready to pounce on Rose to heal her if she gets hurt.

Rose leaped forward and staked Kaitlyn, but she didn't quite make it into her heart. Kaitlyn was obviously still in a lot of pain. The Ian guy screamed when Kaitlyn groaned in agony. What the hell? Who is this Ian guy? Eddie rolled his eyes, and staked Ian in the heart. He let out the most annoying scream I have ever heard, and he lay still on the ground. Kaitlyn kicked Rose in the ribs. And not lightly at all, I assure you. I could have sworn I heard the bones crack.

"God, damn it!" she said holding onto the side of her stomach. Adrian ran forward and was at Rose's side in an instant. He healed her and Rose let out a sigh of relief. Kaitlyn growled and ran out the door. Lissa got the knots out and my wrists were all red and bruised. She put her hands lightly on them, and healed them instantly. I kissed her lightly, and smiled.

"I love you, Liss," I said.

"I love you, too," she said holding onto my face. She healed the cut on my cheek as well.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Rose said.

"You know she got away, right?" Adrian said.

"Naw, Adrian! I thought I killed her and she just disappeared into thin air!" she said.

"Hey, don't act all pissy towards me. Looks like it's that time of month for someone," he said holding Rose's hand. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"We'll deal with her later. I'll get her. I promise you that, Christian. Who was she, anyways?" Rose said.

I thought about telling them, but I decided not to.

"I don't really know. I think she just took me for fun, or something," I said. Lissa looked over at me. She waited for me to say more but I ended it there. She defiantly didn't believe me. I'll have to deal with it later. I just really want to get out of this hell hole.


	11. Chapter 11

**You're prob sick and tired of these author notes…lol. Sorry. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take a little break from writing. Chapter 12 won't be up for maybe a week…My Birthday is coming up and I have a bunch of stuff to do for school…I won't have a lot of time…so maybe the 11****th****? I don't know. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**-Laura (:**

**Mia's POV**

"Eddie!" I screamed. I jumped into his arms when I saw him return to school. He, Rose, Lissa, and Adrian went looking for Christian. I was so happy to see Eddie all in one piece. I guess I should be happy to see everyone else came back okay, but I was so worried about Eddie.

"Hey, Mia," he said smiling.

"Hey," I said returning his smile.

"So, how is everyone? Did anyone…get…killed? I didn't really get to ask yet," Rose said.

"Oh, no. There were some bad injuries, though," I said.

"Do you think they still need me in the hospital?" Lissa asked worried.

"No, I think you got everyone, but I guess you could check…" I said.

"No. Liss, you can't heal anymore. You're going to use up all your energy," Rose said shaking her head.

"I'm checking to make sure, Rose and you can't do anything about it," Lissa said crossing her arms.

"The hell I do!" Rose said now angry. But seriously, what's new? Rose always gets pissed off.

"Come on, guys lets all just calm down. We should do homework or something. We still have school tomorrow, you know," Eddie said.

"Well, you guys do," Adrian said.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you when I said we…but I guess you could join us in the library if you would like," Eddie said.

"Oh, yes. I love to read!" Adrian said.

"Ha-ha. Come on, Adrian, you can help me study!" Rose said taking Adrian's hand and leading him to the library. We all followed them.

Eddie, being the perfect gentleman, held the door open for me, and pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks Eddie," I said. I gave him a peck on the lips, and got s few books and began studying.

"Adrian," Rose said giggling.

"What?" he said looking up from his big ass book. It was thicker than the bible.

"Your…Your…"she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

"What?" he said frustrated.

"Your book is upside down," she said giggling again.

"Uh…duh! I was just testing to see if I could read upside down…"he said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. I love to read," she said.

"Hey. Last year, I read _Twilight_. So, I wouldn't mess with the guy who reads about sparkling vampires," Adrian said.

"Oh my god, guys. He read _Twilight_. We need to get him in an advanced Language Arts class, or something!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know right?" Adrian said. He pulled Rose into a tight hug, and started kissing her.

"Ugh. Get a room, Hathaway!" Christian said shielding his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Christian. Maybe one day you'll reach this level in a relationship. Maybe not for a few years, but you'll get there," Rose assured him.

"Can we leave now, Liss," Christian asked. He glared at Rose, and then focused back on Lissa.

"Fine," Lissa said. She stood up, and Christian did the same, and he put his arm around her waist.

"See you guys later," Christian said saluting us goodbye. Wow. What a dork.

"Yeah, maybe we should go too, Mia. I'm kind of tired," Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said.

"Bye Rose. Adrian," Eddie said nodding his head when he said their names.

"Bye!" Rose said. I waved goodbye and left the library.

"Let's go to my room," Eddie said. He held my hand as we walked to the dorms.

"So, how did the mission thingy go?" I asked.

"It was alright. Some creepy chick kidnapped Christian. Christian said he doesn't know who she is, and he thinks she captured him for "fun"," he said.

"Wait. Is? She's not dead?" I said stopping in my tracks.

"Yeah, she's not. But when she comes back, we'll be ready," he said. I wanted to believe him, but I had a really bad feeling about this strigoi being out on the loose and having some kind of thing for Christian.

Not that I really care about Christian. I mean he's cool and stuff, but I'm more worried about Eddie. If this strigoi bitch is after Christian, Eddie will probably be around helping save Christian if he's in trouble. Eddie is going to be Christian's guardian when they graduate. It's already settled. He would be mine, but it was already decided before we started dating.

We reached the dorms, and went upstairs to Eddie's room.

"I really like you, Mia," Eddie said stroking my hair.

"I really like you too, Eddie," I said smiling. He smiled as well, and I put my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a while, and when I looked up Eddie's eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. He was asleep.

I decided to just stay and wait for Eddie to wake up. It's not like I have anything better to do. I quietly got up and started looking at his pictures hung on the wall. There were pictures of him, Mason, and Rose. Eddie really missed Mason. Everyone except Lissa and Adrian witnessed Mason's death. It was horrible.

"Hey," Eddie said. HE walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Hi," I said.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Not that long. About an hour or so," I said.

"Sorry," Eddie said.

"It's okay. I knew that you were tired," I said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eddie asked.

"I dunno. I think I should go to the feeders' room," I said now realizing that I really needed some blood.

"Okay. Let's go," Eddie said. He took my hand and when we got there I saw Jesse and Christian having an argument over something. What's new? Those two always fight. They really shouldn't be in the same room together.

"Christian, just freaking pull it! It's not that hard! PULL! PULL! PULL! You wimp!" Jesse screamed.

"I'm trying dude! It's just so freaking hard!" Christian said. What the hell?

"That's what she said," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Christian said looking at me.

"Nothing," I said trying not to laugh. I don't even want to know what they were talking about.

"Mia, I'm going to wait outside for you. See you soon," Eddie said. I sighed, and drank my blood. When I got outside, I didn't see Eddie anywhere.

"Eddie?" I said. I looked around but I didn't see him. I heard a chocking sound from behind me, and saw a male strigoi holding Eddie by the neck.

"Mia—run!" Eddie chocked out.

"Eddie!" I said. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Go!" Eddie said. The male strigoi snapped Eddie's neck, and he crumpled to the ground.

I was crying hysterically by that point, and the male strigoi started coming towards me. Rose then came from behind him, startling him.

"Rose Hathaway?" the strigoi said.

"Yeah?" she said. She punched him square in the face.

"Lucas Ozera," he said kicking Rose in the stomach.

"You're dead. You were killed," she said scraping her stake along his cheek. He shouted out in pain.

"Do I look dead, bitch?" he reached for Rose's stake, but she was fast, and she staked him in his heart.

"What the hell was that about?" she whispered to me.

"Rose, I don't know, but Eddie!" I said hovering over his now dead body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya! (: I made this chapter a little longer…hmm…I bet only like 3 people r ever going 2 read this far in this story…I probably shouldn't waste my time writing this, but Peyton seems to like this story. So I shall continue writing ^_^**

**-Laura (:**

**Rosie's POV :D**

"You're dead. You were killed," I said, scraping my stake along his cheek. He shouted out in pain.

"Do I look dead, bitch?" he reached for my stake, but I was too fast, and I staked him in his heart.

"What the hell was that about?" I whispered to Mia.

"Rose, I don't know, but Eddie!" she said hovering over his now dead body. Eddie's blood was painted all over the pavement outside. I winced at the smell of the blood.

"Mia, go get some help, I'm going to call Adrian," I said. Still sobbing, she peeled herself away from Eddie, and ran inside to get help.

I quickly dialed Adrian's number.

"Adrian. Get everyone over here. Now. Eddie was killed," I said.

"What?" Adrian demanded.

"Just please get over here!" I screamed into the phone. I hung up, and saw Mia running towards me.

"They will be here in a few minutes," Mia said in between her loud sobs. I too, began to sob softly, and three big men huddled over Eddie, and took him away.

Adrian, Lissa, and Christian came running over. Lissa jumped into Mia's arms, and started crying. Adrian came to me, and squeezed me tightly.

"Christian," I said. My face was still red from crying, but the tears stopped flowing.

"Huh?" Christian said looking up. He looked like he was totally lost in thoughts. Wonder what's up with him.

"You know who killed Eddie?" I said. My voice started to crack a little as I spoke, but I managed to choke it out. Christian shook his head.

"Christian, it was your dad. He wasn't dead. I killed him just now, but he was alive. That probably means your mom is alive too. I thought they died!" I said. I looked at Christian whose eyes were wide and horrified.

"Christian, I think that you are in a lot of trouble. You need some major guardians. It seems like everyone is after you these days," Lissa said worried.

Christian just nodded. His face was emotionless.

"How did his dad even get in here?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. We'll look into that later. I just need to get over the shock for a little…" I said shaking my head, remembering the sound of Eddie's neck being ripped. It gave me a flash back of when Mason died. They were both horrible things to witness.

"Hey Rose," Lissa whispered, "I think that…you should be Christian's guardian for a while…just until all this is over…I'm worried for him. I don't want him getting hurt, and you are the best guardian around here."

"Liss," I said frustrated, "You are the person I'm protecting. Not your boyfriend," I snarled.

"Rose! Seriously. It wasn't that bad guarding him for school and you know it!" she said. She was right. It really wasn't that bad. I actually became quite fond of him from that experience.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Rose, let's go. You need some sleep. I think you've been through enough today," Adrian said.

"Rose, remember tomorrow you still have to come with me to the Royal Court dinner party. You're coming too, Adrian?" Lissa said. I think she's trying to distract herself from what happened to Eddie…

"Yeah. I have to pay a visit to my dear aunt," Adrian said.

"Okay. See you guys later. Mia you are staying with me tonight," Lissa said. She hugged Mia again, and they both started to sob again.

"Rose," Adrian said. I looked up at him. "You should see your aura. It's so dark. So many shadows. His eyes focused on my aura for a while.

"What else is new?" I said dully. We walked to the dorms, hand in hand. Outside there were couples hanging around, groups of kids having fun, and guardians having a nice conversation. How could they be so happy when all this just happened? The world is supposed to stop when this kind of thing happens. Not keep going. How is it that I'm so depressed by all this, and there are people out there having the time of their lives?

We walked up the old stairs and made it to Adrian's room. I always loved his room. It was about twice the size of my room. He had expensive furniture, and five cabinets stocked with some kind of alcohol.

"You should get some sleep, Little Dhampir. You look beat," he said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah I guess," I said. I yawed, and plopped myself on his comfy king size bed. He laid down next to me, and pulled me into him.

"Visit my dream?" I asked.

"If that's what you want—"

"Yes," I interrupted. He smiled, and nodded his head. He bent his head down, and kissed me. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up in one of me and Adrian's dreams. We were on a very pretty beach, and we were the only ones there.

"Hey, Little Dhampir, I was experimenting on something the other day, and I think I might be able to reach someone else's dreams at the same time as someone else. Want to try?" he said with a devilish grin.

"Go for it," I said. Wonder who he will try to bring in.

I looked over to a palm tree, and saw a dark figure step out from behind it.

"Where the hell am I?" Christian said looking around.

"Really, Adrian? You had to bring, _Christian?" _I said glaring at Adrian. He shrugged and waved like a dork at Christian.

"God damn! Why am I having a dream about you guys! I don't feel for you in that way! Get away!" he said slapping Adrian's arm away when Adrian put his hand on Christian's shoulder.

"Oh god, Christian. Stop freaking out! Adrian was testing to see if he could bring another person into a dream thingy using spirit," I said.

"And he had to bring me?" Christian said brushing off the spot on his shirt Adrian put his hand on. Adrian rolled his eyes at that.

"I was saying the same thing," I said. We both glared at Adrian, and he put his hands up.

"Hey, I can't help that deep down inside I have special feelings for Christian over here," he said.

"Please can I leave?" Christian said.

"Wait. Hey Adrian, if I hurt Christian in this dream, will he still have the bruises when he wakes up?" I said standing in front of Christian with my hands on my hips.

"Hm. I don't know, Rose. Want to find out?" he said in the same tone I used.

Christian slowly backed away.

"How do I leave this dream? Uh…Abra-cadabra….um…Shaquille O'Neal…Corey in the House. Bam ," he said closing his eyes. "Am I still here?" he said opening one eye.

"Yup," Adrian said. Me and Adrian kept walking towards Christian. Christian's eyes were closed, and the look on his face was priceless. I wish I had my camera.

"Guys. Don't!" Christian said.

I punched him in the face and he went out cold. I felt kind of guilty, but it would only leave a..small…bruise…

"Nice!" Adrian said high fiving me. Of course I wasn't prepared for a high five, so he accidentally smacked my face.

"Oh, sorry," he said chuckling.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I punched his shoulder.

"God damn! Your fist is like a friggin' rock!" he said rubbing his now bruised up shoulder.

"Oh, sorry…" I said batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that!" he said. Then everything faded and the dream ended.

**-NEXT DAYYYY—**

**DIMITRI'S POV**

"You going to the Royal Court dinner tonight?" a friendly guardian asked me. His name was Ian, I think.

"Yeah, I think. What's the meeting even about?" I asked.

"I have no idea, and I could care less. One thing I did hear was that there was going to be another switch up for guardians," Ian said.

"Huh. Well, are you going tonight?" I asked. I honestly didn't really care if he was going or not.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't have anything better to do," he said.

"Okay, see you there," I said. I started walking back to my room to put something a little more decent to wear for tonight.

I got changed and met up with Tasha. She looked beautiful. She wore a black strapless dress, with a bow on it.

"Hello, gorgeous," I said smiling.

"Hello," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?" I said. She nodded and we made our way to the party. Of course, we won't be able to stay together during this. I'll be hidden in the back, while she's mingling around talking to different royals.

We parted our ways, but I kept a close watch on her the whole time. That is, until _she_ walked in.

Rose Hathaway came in wearing a short red dress, and her hair tied up. A few strands of her hair here down and curled, and her arm was linked with Adrian Ivashkov's. Vasilisa was close behind, smiling and shaking royal's hands as she made her way through the room. I remember when I once had _feelings_ for Rose, but that was long, long ago. Those feeling were now gone, and I still couldn't remember why.

"Oh, Rose! I hear that you are temporarily acting as Christian Ozera's "guardian". Is that true?" A female whom I did not recognize asked.

"Um, yes, Mrs. Zeklos. That is correct," she mumbled. Ah… the trouble maker, Jesse's mother.

"Interesting…and who will be acting as Vasilisa's guardian for this short while?" she asked. Wow. She is nosy.

"That has not been decided yet. Hopefully, tonight something will be arranged," Rose said moving away from Mrs. Zeklos. Me and Rose's eyes met for one short second, but he quickly looked away.

I then turned my attention back to Tasha. She was making her way towards me.

"Hey," I said smiling. I looked at her expression and she didn't look to happy.

"What were you doing?" she demanded.

"What? I've been standing here the whole time. I don't know what—"

"Come with me," she said grabbing my hand and leading me into the hallway. What the hell did I do to piss her off?

**-LISSAS POV- **

I saw Tasha Ozera practically dragging Guardian Belikov out the door. I always though Tasha and Dimitri would be good together, but…

"Hey, Rose. I'll be right back," I said. She nodded and turned back to Adrian.

I followed them out the hallway and saw Tasha glaring at Dimitri.

"I saw you watching Rose! I thought I told you to never think of her again! She is nothing to you!" she snapped at Dimitri.

"I'm sorry, Tasha I was just watching…" he said.

"Yeah, sure," she said. She started to fake cry. Wow. How pathetic. But why would she care if he was just _looking _at Rose?

"I'm sorry, Tasha," he said.

"Dimitri," she said looking deep into his eyes. Funny. That's what I do when I'm using compulsion. "I want you not even _look_ at Rose Hathaway if you can, and _IGNOR HER_. You love me. Do you understand?" she said. Holy crap!

"Yes, I understand," Dimitri said. I ran back to the party and looked for Rose.

"Rose!" I tracked her down and dragged her to the women's room. I checked all the stalls to make sure no one was in there.

"What?" Rose said.

"Were you involved with Guardian Belikov?" I asked, getting a little teary eyed. Why wouldn't Rose trust me to tell me something like this? Rose was startled by my question.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked not making eye contact with me.

"Rose, you sure as _hell _know what I mean," I said.

"I—well…sort of…"

"Rose," I cried, "why don't you trust me enough to tell me these things? I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"I'm sorry, Liss…how did you even find out?" she asked still not making eye contact.

"Rose, Tasha has been controlling Dimitri. She's been making him stay away from you…" I said.

Her head snapped up. "What?" she said.

"Yes! We have to do something!" I said.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming tonight! There are a few things I have to say…" Queen Tatiana or "Queen Bitch" as Rose refers her, said.

"Ugh," Rose said flipping her hair. Tatiana gave Rose a sharp look, and Rose began giggling under her breath.  
"As I was saying…I have a few things to tell you all. First, as some as you may know, Rose Hathaway is acting as Christian Ozera's guardian for a while…" Tatiana glanced over at Rose, and rolled her eyes, "So, we need to decide who will be Princess Vasilisa's guardian for the time Rose is away. We have decided that Vasilisa's guardian will be Guardian Belikov until Rose is back."

Rose stared at Tatiana with wide eyes.

"Rose? You okay?" I said. From the back of the room I saw Dimitri eyes wide as well. Looks like this is the first he's hearing this as well. Dimitri uneasily shifted his weight, as he watched Tasha come marching towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. Thank you if you have been reading my story this far…it really does mean a lot…I'm not sure how much more I am going to write, but when this story ends I might start a new one…possibly.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**-Laura (:**

**ROSE POV**

"Liss, could this day get any worse!" I said throwing myself on her bed.

"Now that you mention it, I probably could arrange something," Christian said.

"Not talking to you, Christina," I said smacking my head into the pillow repeatedly.

"Rose. Stop hitting yourself! We can figure this out," Lissa said dragging me off the bed.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Christian said. Lissa looked at me and I shook my head.

"Rose, we have to tell him…" Lissa said.

"No…" I said, stubbornly.

"Please Rose? For me?" Christian said.

"Definitely not!" I said.

"Tasha-has-been-using-compulsion-on-Dimitri!" Lissa blurted out.

"Lissa!" I yelled. Christian looked confused.

"And what does that mean to us? I mean yeah we should do something about it but…" Christian said. He looked over at me, and said, "Oh."

Great. Now he knows about me and Dimitri. Lissa gave me a sympathetic look, and mouthed _sorry._

"You know, I heard that there is a spell to break compulsion," we all turned around to see Adrian leaning against the wall.

"Adrian. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was coming to practice magic with Lissa, and I heard you guys talking," he said. We were all silent for a minute.

"What do you mean there is a spell to break compulsion? Do you know how to do it?" Lissa said.

"A few months ago, I heard my aunt talking…."

"You have a thing for overhearing things don't you?" Christian said smirking.

Adrian ignored his comment and continued.

"She was saying that some person named Moira broke a compulsion spell somehow, and they were trying to get Moira to tell them how she did it," Adrian said. Christina stared at him blankly.

"Moira?" Christian said.

"Yeah, Moira. Why?" Adrian said. Christian looked down at the floor.

"Christian what is it?" Lissa said going over to him.

"Moira is my mother's name," Christian said.

"Um…there is probably more than one Moira in this world. Plus your mom is supposed to be freakin' dead," Rose said.

"Yeah, I know. But all this weird stuff has been going on…my dad was alive, Kaitlyn…uh…The strigoi kidnapped me…" Christian said.

"Kaitlyn? Christian, do you know her?" Lissa said.

"What? No…" he said.

"Liar! Damn it, Christian, what aren't you telling us? Who is Kaitlyn?" I said. Adrian made eye contact with me for a second, and there was a pained expression in his eyes. I felt so bad for him…I want a relationship with him, but I still have this weird feeling about Dimitri. I don't love him anymore for some reason, and I don't hate him. He's just there. But there is something in there filled with a thousand different feelings for him.

There was a knock on the door. Lissa gave Christian an _I'm not done with you_ look.

"Guardian Belikov. Come in, please," Lissa said. Dimitri looked everyone in the room except me, shook his head at Lissa.

"No, thank you, Princess. I'm just here to tell you that I start tomorrow," he said.

"Okay. See you then," she said. Dimitri nodded his head and left. Lissa closed the door, and looked at me.

"He's like a zombie. He wouldn't even look at you, Rose,"Lissa said.

"Yeah," I said not really caring.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa said.

"I'm fine. Why?" I said.

"You're acting as if you don't really care. Oh. Has Tasha been using compulsion on you, too?" Lissa asked. Adrian glanced at me.

"I…I don't…no," I said trying to think. It was a possibility.

"Oh, god. I think she has," Lissa said rubbing her temples.

"Maybe," Adrian said.

"Christian you and I are going to talk…guys, we'll have to figure all this out later," Lissa said. Adrian nodded and left without a word.

"Adrian," I said catching up to him.

"What is it, Little Dhampir?" Adrian said running his hand through his hair.

"Adrian, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on…I don't know if Tasha has been using compulsion on me, and telling me to forget about Dimitri, but all I want you to know, is that…I would have feelings for you either way…and I know that I've been apologizing all the time to you, but I really do mean it. There has been so much stuff going on, and I can't handle it all. Will you please forgive me, again?" I said. He looked at me for a long minute and sighed.

"Yes, I forgive you. It's hard to not forgive you when you're looking as sexy as you do right now," he said grinning. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Adrian. You are way too good for me!" I said jumping on top of him and kissing him all over his face. He laughed and set me down.

**Adrian's POV!**

Why is she doing this to me? It's like she's playing with me. I guess it's not entirely Rose's fault for this, it's mostly Tasha's. Why am I helping her try to get Dimitri back to normal? Because I love her. I would do anything to make her happy. Even if that means her dating someone else. I know as soon as we knock some sense into Dimitri, Rose'll completely forget I'm even alive. I so need a drink right now.

**CHRISTIAN!**

I stared into the mirror poking the bruise that Rose and Adrian left from the dream.

"Ouch!" I yelled. The door burst open.

"Christian I have to tell you someth—what happened to your face?" Lissa said running up towards me. Rose and Adrian were behind her cracking up. I glared at them.

"It was _them," _I said pointing to Adrian and Rose. They started to laugh harder, and they were nearly crying.

Lissa glared at them, and healed my bruise.

"Aw come on, Liss. We were only having fun," Rose said giggling.

"That's not nice, Rose," Liss said hugging me.

"Yes, Rose. You hurt my feelings," I said fake sobbing.

"Aw, Christian. Come on. Let's get out of here," Lissa said.

"Are you serious?" Adrian said.

"Yes. You guys are so mean!" Lissa said storming out of the room. I pointed at Adrian and Rose and started laughing quietly.

**-NEXT DAYYY— **

**Christian's Pov still**

"Christian you tell me right now who Kaitlyn is," Lissa said.

"She's…an old friend," I said.

"Uh-huh. And what does she want from you?"

"Revenge," I said.

"Revenge over what? What did you do, Christian?" she said.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Christian, don't make me use compulsion on you. I will find out. It would be better if you just told me," she said.

"I—well. We used to date, but I never liked her the same way she liked me…and the day I broke up with her…she turned strigoi," I said looking at Lissa's expression. Her face was calm, and she came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you," I looked at her completely confused. "For telling me the truth," she said.

"Um…you're welcome?" I said chuckling. She smiled and kissed me.

"We'll figure this out. Next time she comes for you, we'll be ready. You have Rose. You'll be fine," she said.

"Yeah, I do. Hey, I forgot to tell you. Before Eddie…you know…passed, we checked out the wards to figure out how the strigoi got in. At first, we thought it was humans that did it, but then we saw the wards…we think that the strigoi have a spirit user, and have been making them charm it or something to make them not work," I said. Lissa's eyes widened.

"Really? Christian we have to tell someone about this," Lissa said.

"Who are we going to tell?"

"I…I don't know. We'll talk to Rose about it next time we see her," Lissa said.

"Okay," I said. Lissa shut her eyes for a minute and yawned.

"You should get some sleep, Liss," I said.

"But I wanted to spend some time with you," Lissa complained.

"I'll stay here if you want, but you seriously need sleep," I said. I kissed her and she yawed again.

"Fine," she said. She eventually fell asleep in my arms, and I set her down gently, not wanting to wake her up, and walked over to her window. I looked outside, and saw Rose on top of Adrian kissing him. Ew. Did not need to see that. I rubbed my eyes trying to erase the memory, but I saw something that stopped me. Near the front gates, I saw a shadow luring around. I squinted, trying to make out what the figure was, but I couldn't. The figure came closer and closer, and I could finally make out long blonde hair. Oh, shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks again for all the reviews and stuff! Please let me know if something I wrote doesn't make sense. I keep screwing things up because I've been changing POV's and what I'm saying doesn't make sense. Lol love yah! :D**

**-Laura (:**

**Rose POV**

Adrian and I were still laughing about what we did to Christian, and started planning a time to torture him in a dream again soon. Of course, we had to be careful about it and make sure Lissa doesn't find out. She was so pissed at us the other day. Ha-ha.

"Well, we could get a baseball bat and wop him from behind until he's out cold, and then we could-"

"Adrian," I cut him off, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adrian said. Adrian was silent for a few seconds and listened.

"I could have sworn I heard a noise from outside," I said getting up. I went over to window and gasped at what I saw.

"What is it?" Adrian said. I didn't answer him, and I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I was terrified at the sight I saw. Christian was sprawled out onto the floor with the strigoi girl that had kidnapped him before, hovering over him. Dimitri was trying to attack the girl, but she kept leaping away from him.

I ran into the middle of the fight, and the girl slashed her nails into my cheek. I could feel thin lines of blood begin to form. I ignored the stinging pain, and lurched forward to stake her. I was inches away from her heart, and she kicked my leg and I fell to the ground. My head banged into the floor, and Dimitri came sprinting over to help me up. He helped me gain my balance back, and I stumbled over to a wall to lean on for support.

"Kaitlyn. Stop," Christian chocked out. His body sifted to the side, and he turned his face up to look at Kaitlyn.

"Why? Do they mean something to you?" Kaitlyn said. Who the hell does this chick think she is?

"Yes," Christian groaned. "Please will you stop? You can take me just stop hurting my friends," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He sat up, and I saw the whole left side of his body was bruised.

"I suppose I could let that happen. But will I do that? Probably not," Kaitlyn grinned and was at my side in less than a second. "I could twist her head off right now," she said holding me by the neck. I spit in her face and she wiped it away and threw me into the wall.

"Rose!" Adrian came running from the building, and he picked me up from the ground.

"Adrian…leave…now. I can't protect you. Get Christian out of here too," I said. My eyes began to close, and Adrian started crying. Christian collapsed, and the last thing I saw was Dimitri falling to the ground.

"Rose? Rose?" I felt a bright light shine on my eyes, and I shielded my eyes until the light went off.

"Do you have to blind her to wake her up?" I heard Adrian say angrily.

"Adrian?" I mumbled.

His voice softened and he was at my side holding my hand. "Hey, Rose. How do you feel?"

"Better," I answered. I didn't feel any pain at all actually. "Did you heal me?"

Adrian's eyebrows furrowed and he looked down to the ground. "I…well I would have, but I wasn't exactly…sober, and Lissa's not here she's at Royal Court with Mia…they're on their way over, and Christian's in the room next to you. He got a little beat up, but he was healed. The new girl, Lauren healed you both. She came from Ireland or something. She's a spirit user," Adrian explained still looking down at the floor. Damn. He feels guilty now.

"Adrian, it's okay that you didn't heal me I don't—"

"No, it is not _okay, _Rose. You were hurt, and I couldn't fix that. You could have died, and I would be just standing there watching you." I stared at him healed you both. or a few seconds, unsure of what to say. I then remembered Dimitri and I shot up.

"Wait. What happened to Dimitri? Is he okay?" I said. All the faces in the room froze and they looked at one another waiting for the other person to say something. I gave them all a questioning look.

"Rose…Dimitri…he's" —a doctor began to say.

"Dead," Adrian finished for him.

**Lissa's POV**

"Mia, remember when Adrian said he overheard his aunt talking about Christian's mom breaking the compulsion spell? It says right here, that she and a few of her friends broke the spell on her husband…Christian's dad…a few years before he were born," I said showing Mia the big book I found in Tatiana's closet. I used compulsion on one of the guardians to get into her closet full of books with a bunch of important information in them.

"What? How did she do it?" Mia said glancing up from her book.

"It says she used the five elements to…somehow suck the magic out of him…I don't understand exactly how she did it. It's kind of confusing the way she wrote it," I said flipping through the pages trying to find something a little more useful.

"Text message," Mia said looking at her screen. Her eyes widened and she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the door.

"What is it?" I demanded. She quickly typed a response and turned her attention to me.

"It's Rose."

**Rose POV**

"Rose! Are you okay?" Lissa came busting into the room with Mia not far behind.

"I'm fine, Liss," I said.

"Do you need me to heal you?" she said searching me for any kind of cut or bruise.

"I'm fine, Liss!" I said.

"What happened? I heard Dimitri…"

"Kaitlyn got in, and she killed Dimitri…Christian got hurt but he was healed and so did I," I said.

"Dimitri's…Who healed you guys? Adrian?" Adrian looked at me blankly waiting for me to respond to her question.

"Um…no…some girl named Lauren," I said. Lissa's eyes were tearing up.

"What? We're fine, Liss," I said.

"Yes, but Dimitri! What happened to him?" She said sobbing. I was expressionless.

"No one knows. I think she staked him," Christian said coming into the room.

"Christian! Are you okay?" Lissa said jumping into his arms.

"I'm fine. Kaitlyn ran off somewhere," Christian said.

"Rose and Christian? You guys can leave now. You're healed so you may go," the doctor said.

"Okay," me and Christian said at the same time.

"Everyone. Upstairs to Adrian's room. Mia and I have something to tell you," Lissa said holding onto Christian tightly.

We got upstairs and Lissa told us everything she and Mia had found out. We all stared at her stunned.

"I want us all to use our powers to break the spell Rose is under," Lissa said.

"We don't have an earth or air user," Adrian pointed out.

"Yes, but we can get some," Lissa said.

"Like who?" Adrian said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know! There has to be someone…isn't Jesse's younger brother…Dane air user? And I think Aaron is earth…" Lissa said. Christian stiffened next to Lissa. He glanced over at me and I glared at him. He's getting jealous over _Aaron! _Ugh.

"I think you're right. Mia, can you get Aaron? And Liss can you and Christian get Dane? I have some _things _I need to deal with right now," I said nodding my head towards Adrian. They nodded their heads and left.

Adrian barley looked at me.

"Adrian, what the hell is the matter with you?" I said sitting next to him on his couch.

"I'm going to lose you. I knew it from the beginning, but I didn't want myself to believe it. I knew it was too good to be true," Adrian said, getting a bottle of vodka.

"Adrian, what are you talking about? I'll always love you," I said.

"No. Stop saying that. You don't love me. You're under Tasha's spell. When we break it you won't even glance my way," Adrian said taking a sip.

"Adrian! You sure as _hell _know that that is not true!" I said.

"_Yes_, yes it is true," Adrian said.

"Adrian, please! Don't think that way! Even if I wasn't under a spell I would still love _you," _I said walking towards him. I put my arms around his neck, and he almost caved in, but then he jumped away.

"Nope. Not falling for it," Adrian said. He mumbled something to himself, and started pacing.

"Adrian, _please stop," _I pleaded. He never glanced at me, and continued pacing, occasionally taking a sip of his vodka. I said nothing and just watched him, until Lissa, Christian, and Mia came back in with Aaron and Dane.

"Okay," Lissa clapped her hands together. "What we have to do is everyone must use their element on Rose…except Christian? Don't burn her! Just put the fire around her. Adrian you don't have to do anything. Okay. Let's get started."

I closed my eyes, clearing all my thoughts of Adrian, and waited. I felt a weird tingling feeling around my skin, and when I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me, waiting. I opened my mouth, and then dropped to the ground. Adrian shot me a _I told you so _look, and Lissa came running over to me.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I just sat there with my mouth open.

"She's in shock over what happened. When she was under the spell she didn't really care about Dimitri, but now that she had her _real _feelings back, she's upset," Adrian explained.

"Dimitri…" I said, ignoring Adrian. I started to sob, and Lissa held me in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Help the Call of the Child become worldwide! DUH!**

**-Laura (:**

**Rose POV  
**"Hi, Rose. I'm Lauren," the short girl held out her hand to me, and I had no choice but to shake her hand.

"Hello," I replied softly.

"I heard you've been through a lot, and I hope you get better soon," the redhead said, staring at me.

"Uh, yeah," I said. She nodded her head and began to walk away. "Wait," I said. She turned around and waited for me to talk. "Uh…thanks for uh healing me. It means a lot. And I'm sure the same goes for Christian."

"Oh, yeah no problem!" surprisingly she came over and gave me a hug, and happily skipped away.

"It really was nice of her to do that…she didn't even know either of you," Lissa said. This is the first day I've come out of my room for a week. Lissa is making me come out to find Adrian and sort things out with him. I haven't talked to him since the day the spell was broken. I feel horrible for what I did to him. I convinced him I loved him…even though I didn't…well I did and still do, but not in the same way I do for Dimitri…but now Dimitri is gone…and Adrian probably hates me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Rose. Adrian is in the cafeteria. I can see him. Do you know what you're going to say?" Lissa said glancing over at Adrian. He didn't see us, thank god.

"Oh, yeah," I said. Actually I had no idea what to say to him. _Sorry, Adrian for not loving you? Sorry for loving Dimitri and being depressed because he's dead and there is nothing we can do about it? Sorry for hurting your feeling here's a teddy bear?_ I don't know.

"Good. Now, go!" She gave me a push to the cafeteria doors, and I walked in and sat at the table Adrian was sitting at alone.

"Hi," I said. Adrian never looked up from his food. At first, I thought he didn't hear me, but then he started talking.

"What do you want?" Adrian said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well…I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry…I really am…I do love you, Adrian…But I love Dimitri more…and I know he's gone, but I won't be able to move on…but if I someday do—"

"Rose, you don't have to be nice to me. I don't care. It's over, and you'll go back to ignoring me," he said.

"Adrian, I'm not trying to be nice to you, I'm serious. I…I'm dealing. And right now, I decided that…I want to try again with you. And I know I've apologized…so many times, that it isn't even funny, and I'm amazed that you've actually accepted my apologizes before, but I don't want to lose you, Adrian. I don't. You're so good to me, and I want to be good to you, too. I want to make you happy. And I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but please forgive me. I'll get on my knees and beg. Please. If I ever hurt you again you can walk away and never talk to me again." A took a deep breath, and waited for his response. His eyes flickered up to me.

"Yes, I have been good to you…a little too good. I shouldn't have apologized last time. It was a mistake falling for you, and I won't make that mistake again. And I think it would be best if I just left this place…live with my aunt maybe," Adrian said. He got up and started walking away. He left me there, motionless, staring at the spot he was sitting in. Lissa came running in, and sat down next to me.

"I take it that it didn't go well…" Lissa said, and then I burst into tears—in public. How embarrassing. But, I didn't care at that point. I lost the two men that meant the most to me.

**Christian POV**

"Tasha, I figured it out. You're not that wonderful aunt I thought you were. You're evil. You used compulsion on Rose and Dimitri. Why would you do that? I hate you," I said.

"Christian, don't say that. You don't hate me," she said.

"Yes, yes I do," I said glaring at her.

She sighed and said, "I did it because Rose isn't good for Dimitri, and it's all her fault that he's dead now," Tasha said. I shook my head and walked away from her. I walked down the long hallway with Tasha staring after me. I walked down the dimly lit hallway, and decided to check on Lissa. She's been really upset because Rose won't even leave her room. Seeing Rose hurt, hurts me, even though I hate to admit it…she's like my sister.

I haven't heard much from Ivashkov. Wonder what the hell he's been up to. I have no idea what's going on between him and Rose. Not that I care or anything.

**Kaitlyn POV**

"Lauren! Will you pull yourself together! Stop crying!" I screamed at my assistant.

"I'm s-sorry. I don't w-want to do this, Kaitlyn. Rose is so nice…I don't want to hurt her—"

"Oh, my god. Shut the hell up and just do what I told you to," I said rubbing my temples. This girl is seriously making me go crazy. But I need to keep her to get into the school. She has to use her spirit to use some kind of spell on the wards in school.

A few guardians have found me, and some are still hunting to find out how I've been getting in, but most of them are dead now.

"Do I have to Kaitlyn? Please, get someone else…"

"Would you like me to kill your only family? Because I swear if you don't help me out here, I'll kill Samantha," I threatened.

"No. Please. She's just a little girl…" Lauren said sobbing.

"Ugh. Just go!" I stormed out of the room, and left Lauren to do her job.

I went up to my hotel room, and plopped myself down on a couch. The room I took was small and cramped, but elegant in me weird way. The tan curtains were dramatically draped and tied back, and the carpet was a shade darker than the curtains. My bed, that I haven't used, has a silk bed spread, and is one of the most boring things I think I have ever seen. But it did look nice in the room.

I looked out my window, and saw Lauren waiting for the bus to take her to St. Vladimir's. She looked so innocent in her blue aeropostale sun dress, and flip-flops. How I envied her. She can live an almost normal life, with friends and family. I really wanted to rip her apart and enjoy it, but I have to keep her…you can do it Kaitlyn. As much as you hate her, she's helping you get to Christian…yes…Christian…okay…you got this, Kait.

**Lauren POV**

The bus pulled up, and I was soaking wet from standing out in the rain. My hair was dripping wet, and there weren't any seats where I could sit alone. I ended up sitting next to a rather small girl, with long dark hair, and a large flower in her hair. She was wearing jeans to small for her, and a purple childish shirt. She had child-like features, but seemed to be no more than fourteen years old. She was reading a book, and her eyes never left the page when I sat down.

"Hello," I said to the girl. "I'm Lauren," I extended a hand to her, and she glanced up and shook my hand. I tried to hide the fact at how terrified I am to do what Kaitlyn is making me do.

"Lucy," She said. She looked back down at her book.

"Where are you headed?" I asked Lucy.

"St. Vladimir's. I'm visiting a…old friend," she said looking up from her book, again.

"Oh, that's where I'm headed as well. Who are you visiting? I may know them," I said.

"You probably will…I'm visiting Adrian Ivashkov. We haven't seen each other in years, and I was in town and decided to drop by," Lucy said.

"Oh, cool. I'm sure Adrian will be pleased," I said. She nodded her head and stood up.

"Looks like this is our stop," Lucy said. She stuffed her book in her bag, and stumbled off the bus. She dropped one of the many things in her arms, and a man picked it up for her. She thanked him, and looked down in embarrassment.

"How did you even get out of the school without being smothered with guardians?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," I said with a devilish smirk. She laughed and we went through the front gates. No one seemed to care when we walked in…they were all busy trying to fix the wards that I had used a spell on that I learned from my grandmother. I hate helping Kaitlyn, but I would do anything to keep my sister alive.

"Hey, do you know where Adrian's room is?" Lucy asked.

"Umm…yes. I do. I'll take you there. I'm going down that way anyways.

"Thanks, Lauren," she said. She shot me a thankful smile, and followed me to Adrian's room.

"Here we are," I said stopping at room one-one-one.

"Thanks," she said.

"See you around," I said. She knocked on his door and when he opened the door, Adrian's expression was hard to explain. There was a mix of happiness, excitement, sorrow, loneliness, and pain. I walked away and made my way to Rose's room.

I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" I heard someone say in a cracked voice.

"Um..It's Lauren…is this a bad time? I can come back…" my palms started sweating, and I rubbed them against my jeans.

"No, no. Please come in." I opened the door, and looked around. Rose's room was a mess. Take-out food all over the floor, books were laid out on tables, and Rose was sprawled out on her bed, her hair looking like a bird nest. She was watching something on TV.

"Hey…Are you...okay?" I said.

"Uh, yes…no…" then she began to cry.

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave…" I began to say.

"No. Please stay. I'm just a mess," she said blowing her nose. I stared at her, and reached for my purse, shaking, and sweating.


	16. Chapter 16

**REVIEWWW! THANKS!**

**:D**

**-Laura**

**Rose POV**

"I'm so sorry, Rose…" I looked at Lauren confused, and she pulled something out of her purse.

"Wha...?" A needle pierced into my skin and I cried out in pain. I started to feel drowsy, and she dragged me to the other room.

I woke up, with my eyelids feeling very heavy. I heard someone bustling around. I tried to get up, but I was tied down with a large rope.

"Rose. Wake up." I felt cold water being splashed onto my face and I jerked away.

"What are you _doing?_" I said.

"I really don't want to do this to you, but I have to," Lauren said.

"Why do you have to do this? And what are you going to do?" I said.

"I'm giving you a choice," she said not making eye contact with me. "Option one: I will bring your boyfriend or whatever back to life with my spirit ability…if you help my boss, Kaitlyn, kill Christian Ozera—"

"There is no way in _hell, _bitch," I spat at her. Why the hell is she working for Kaitlyn? And why does Kaitlyn want to kill Christian so badly? She walked over to me and plunged the needle into me again.

"Do not interrupt me!" Lauren said fiercely. I scowled at her with all the energy I had—which was not a lot. "Your second choice: If you don't help Kaitlyn kill Christian, I will force you to kill that Ivashkov boy of yours," Lauren said, crossing her arms.

"You can't force me to kill Adrian," I said angrily.

"Compulsion. Duh," she said tapping her head. I scowled at her and she looked away.

"And what if I don't do either?" I said, slightly trembling.

"Oh, believe me. You will choose one. So what will it be?" Lauren said.

**Christian POV**

I slowly walked towards Lissa's dorm, not in any rush, when I saw Rose quickly walking towards me.

"Christian, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Miss me that much, Rose?" I said smirking, but then I saw the expression on her face, and there was no sign of humor. "What's wrong?" I said suddenly worried.

"I just need you to come with me…it's important," Rose said practically dragging me towards the front gates. A few guardians looked over at us curiously.

"Where are we _going?"_ I said. Rose ignored my comment, and a figure stepped out from the shadows; it was Lauren.

"Can I help you?" A guardian said. Rose stiffened and glanced over at Lauren.

"You're going to let us out of the gates," Lauren said looking deep into the guardians eyes. The gates opened, and Rose and Lauren dragged me to the bus stop. Neither of them talked or even looked at me.

Time dragged on for what seemed like forever, and we eventually arrived at a decent looking motel.

"Rose, what's going on?" I whispered. Rose didn't even glance at me, so I slapped her arm. She flinched, and turned her head towards me, first making sure Lauren wasn't looking.

Through her teeth, she said, "Kaitlyn."She turned her head back, and stared straight ahead not looking at anything in particular.

"Let's go," Lauren said, coming out from the check-in desk. She led us to a metal door, and she kicked it open. "Go," she said, motioning for me to go in. I poked my head though the door and rolled my eyes.

"The stairs? Really? Is this for a dramatic effect or something? Seriously. There is a perfectly nice elevator right over there," I said pointing to the gold elevator doors.

"He has a point, but it would be awkward in the elevator, because there is that lame music playing and we all would be standing there in silence…You know? I think we should just take the stairs," Rose said, leaning against the wall.

"So? Either way there is going to be awkward silence. I feel that something's going to jump out and kill me if I take the stairs," I said. Lauren looked at Rose and then at me.

"Holy shit! Shut the hell up and go up the goddamn stairs!" I put my arms up in surrender, and Rose snickered. Lauren glared at her, and Rose's smile disappeared. Rose grabbed my arm, and pushed me up the stairs. I stumbled up the narrow staircase, and Rose's grip tightened on my arm when we got to the top of the stairs. She dragged me down the hallway, and stopped at room 26. Lauren stuck her key in the door, and the door creaked open.

Kaitlyn came to the door with a wide grin on her face. Her blonde hair was worn down, covering the tattoo she had of a black rose, and she was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Her black boots went all the way up to her knees, and her red eyes stared at me.

"Go on," Lauren said to Rose. Rose hesitated, and then sighed and pushed me inside.

**I will go back to this scene, but I would like to go back a little to when Rose made her decision to help kill Christian.**

Rose POV

"I…I can't…" I trailed off. Lauren was staring at me. Waiting for me to choose. She stood up, with the needle in her hand. "No. Don't," Lauren sat back down and put the needle on the table next to her.

"Any day now, Rose," she said. I looked away from her and stared into the fire.

"I'll…help Kaitlyn…and you bring Dimitri back," I finally said. I looked down to the floor, and was scared by my final decision. I couldn't _kill _Adrian. I would never even consider it…and I _hate _Christian sometimes, but not enough to _kill _him. He's Lissa's _boyfriend _for god sakes. Maybe I can somehow get out of this…but she said she would bring Dimitri back…

"Good choice," Lauren said.

"But can you bring Dimitri back first?" I said looking up from the floor.

"Dimitri's body is with Kaitlyn…how she got it, I have no idea. She has her ways as I have mine. Here's the plan. I'm going to be waiting at the front gates, and I need you to find Christian and bring him there. I'll get us through the gates, and we are all taking a bus to a motel not far from here. That is where Kaitlyn is staying. I'll be watching everything you do, so don't do something stupid. You will not tell Christian _anything. _Don't even look at him. Got it?" Lauren said.

"Yes," I said, following her out the door.

"Good. Now go," Lauren said holding the door open for me.

"Wait…why are you working for Kaitlyn?" I said.

"That's none of your business," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"No, seriously, Lauren. Why is she making you do this?" I said.

"She's going to kill my little sister if I don't," Lauren said, still not looking me in the eye. I nodded my head and walked out the door.

**Okay back to what's going on with Christian. Sorry if anything is confusing…if you're confused please send me a message! Thanks! **

**Christian POV**

"Kaitlyn, what is all this about? What did you do?" I said, trying to get out of Rose's grip. I fought with Rose, until I finally gave up.

"What did _I _do? _I _didn't do anything," Kaitlyn said, coming towards me. I started backing up, as she came closer.

"Then why am I here?" I said, glancing around the room.

"Well, your friend over here is going to kill you for me. I gave her two choices and she chose the choice to kill you for her dead boyfriend," Kaitlyn explained.

"But—" Rose started to say, but Lauren kicked her. Kaitlyn grinned at Rose.

"Lauren. When Rose gets rid of Christian, you can bring Belikov out. Kaitlyn grabbed Rose's wrist and whispered something into her ear. Rose pulled away, and Lauren pushed Rose and I into a room, and shut the door behind us. When the door was closed, Rose came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…She was going to make me kill Adrian, and I swear I didn't do it because of Dimitri, I'm going to get us out of here, and I'll kill Kaitlyn I swear I will," Rose said.

"Rose, shut up. I know you will. I knew you wouldn't do this because you hate me or anything. I know you act like you hate me, and I act like I hate you, but we both know that we are like brother and sister. I know you'll find some badass way to get us out of here," I said.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'll find some way," Rose said, still holding onto me. Rose eventually fell asleep in my arms, and I picked her up and took her to the couch in the center of the room.

**Rose POV **

"Rose? Rose?" I heard my name being called over and over again, but I didn't want to get up. I was lying on my bed, and I felt strong arms pick me up. I opened my eyes, and looked up into the most gorgeous brown eyes.

"Dimitri?" I said, rubbing my eyes. He smiled, and the walls around us faded, and I was lying on a beach.

"Rose?"

"Adrian?" I said. I looked around and saw Adrian a few feet behind me. I ran into his arms, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips, forgetting that we were in a fight. Adrian was a little surprised by my kiss, but he kissed me back and pulled away after a while.

"Where are you? Everyone is looking for you and Christian," Adrian said.

"At some motel…Kaitlyn, the girl that keeps trying to kill Christian locked us in a room…she wants me to kill Christian…" I decided to skip the part about Lauren bringing Dimitri back if I killed Christian. I knew it would never happen…I can't kill Christian, so what's the point of bringing it up?

"I'm sending help as soon as I can. We'll get you out of there, Rose. Why is everyone trying to kill Christian? It's getting pretty annoying. Guess what I heard? Moira, Christian's mom has been alive…well not really…she's a strigoi. She got really pissed about you killing Lucas, and she was going to set some kind of trap to kill you, but a guardian saw her hanging outside the gates, and he staked her," Adrian said.

"Oh my god. No one got hurt right?" I said.

"No, everyone is fine. And tomorrow, Tatiana has to assign Lissa a new temporary guardian since Belikov is gone," Adrian said.

"Why is so much stuff happening! Ugh," I said rubbing my eyes. Adrian just watched me. "Adrian…I'm sorry…about us...I really want to start something with you…I do…"

"Rose, I will always love you, but I still don't want to start something, and have you break me in half. It hurts me so much to say no to you, but there is someone else…I hate to add more drama to your life, but my friend from when I was little came to visit, and now we are…well…dating. To be honest with you, I love you more than her, but she's great, and I love Lucy. I really do," Adrian said. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Rose, please…don't cry…I beg you…"

With that, I opened my eyes and woke up on a rather uncomfortable couch, with Christian standing on the other side of the room, watching me.

"Either you were having a really good dream, or a really bad dream. You wouldn't shut the hell up. You kept talking," Christian said.

"What was I saying?" I asked. I never knew I talked in my sleep.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time," Christian said with a smirk.

"Ugh," I said.

"So, oh wise one, did you come up with a plan yet?" Christian said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm thinking, but I do have some information from Adrian," I said. I told Christian everything Adrian told me about Christian's mom and about Lissa getting a new guardian.

"Wow," Christian said. The door creaked open, and my head shot up.

"Rose," Lauren said, "I need to talk to you for a second." Christian looked at me, and I nodded at him, letting him know I'll be fine. We stepped out of the room, and Lauren made sure Christian wasn't listening.

"I have to make this quick before Kaitlyn comes back. I'm going to help you guys get out of here. Kaitlyn will be back in about five minutes. When she comes back, I'm going to tell her that you are going to kill Christian. She will come in the room you guys are in, and you have to fake kill Christian. Then when she goes over to Christian, you make your move. Kaitlyn is bringing some back-up right now. So you have to get away from them. I don't want you to tell Christian the plan, because it will look more real if he doesn't know. Okay?" I nodded my head and went back into the room.

"What was that about?" Christian said.

"Nothing you need to know. It's not important," I said. Christian gave up, and just nodded his head. A few minutes passed, and I heard the front door open. Kaitlyn must be back…and she has friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Lauren's POV**

"Kaitlyn," I said, as she stepped through the doorway, with five strigoi not far behind her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Rose has decided to kill him. She's going to do it," I said. I looked at her expression. Was it happy? Upset? Relieved?

"I'll believe it when I see it," Kaitlyn said. She motioned for the others to follow her into the room Rose and Christian were in. Rose looked rather calm, and Christian looked terrified, and was clutching onto the couch.

"So, Rose. You have decided to kill Christian?" Rose nodded her head, and Christian stared at her wide-eyed. Kaitlyn grinned at Christian's expression, and looked back at Rose. "Then do it."

Rose walked over to me, and I held out a stake to her. She took it, and walked over to Christian. Kaitlyn stared intently, not taking her eyes off of Rose's stake. Christian inched away from Rose, and Rose moved closer until Christian was backed up against the wall. Christian looked at Rose, terrified, and Rose winked at him. Kaitlyn was so caught up in staring at the stake, she didn't see it. Christian looked at Rose confused, and Rose plunged the stake a little bit to the left of his heart. Christian fell to the ground, and "died". Obviously, Christian was in a lot of pain, but he wouldn't die.

Kaitlyn stood at the doorway, motionless. Her "friends" seemed to be bored and weren't even paying attention. Kaitlyn finally walked over to Christian, and there was something about her eyes that made me wonder…does she believe he really is dead?

"Good job, Hathaway. I'm impressed. Let's go to the other room, shall we?" Rose gasped when she saw Dimitri's body sprawled out in the center of the room, and I gave out a sigh of relief. She believed it. "Go ahead, Lauren. You can heal him." Kaitlyn said. I stepped forward, and in seconds, Kaitlyn kicked me away from Dimitri and picked him up and threw him into the fireplace. Rose screamed, and one of the strigoi put his hand around her mouth. I gasped, and quickly ran into the room Christian was in.

"Christian? Are you okay?" I said.

"No…" he said. I put my hand on his injury, and healed him. Christian shot up and I followed him to the other room to find Dimitri burning in the fire, Kaitlyn on the floor with a stake plunged into her heart, and Rose fighting five strigoi.

I heard the door slam open, and familiar faces from St. Vladimir's burst in. Immediately, the five strigoi were dead, and Rose was on the ground crying. Two guardians put out the fire in the fireplace, and removed Dimitri's body, and the others removed the five dead strigoi—and Kaitlyn. Christian was on the ground hugging Rose and telling her it was going to be okay, while she cried into his shoulder.

**Rose POV**

I returned back to the academy, not leaving Christian's side. When we walked through the gates, Lissa, Adrian, Mia, and a small girl holding onto Adrian, who I assumed was Lucy, was waiting for us. Lissa jumped into Christian's arms, and I gave Adrian a huge bear hug, the Lissa and Mia. I gave Lucy a polite smile, and Christian did the same. Lauren was not too far behind, and I hugged her as well.

"Thank you…for helping us get out," I said to Lauren.

"Please don't thank me…I did such horrible things…" she said.

"It wasn't your fault, and it's over now and I forgive you," I said. Lauren smiled, and left.

"Rose, you didn't even explain everything that happened…" Lissa said. I explained everything that happened to them, even the parts about Dimitri. They all looked concerned.

"Guys stop worrying! It's over now. We're all fine and safe," I said.

"Okay, okay. Let's all go to my room," Adrian finally said. We followed him upstairs, and I envied Lucy, as she clutched onto Adrian's hand. Mia gave me a sympathetic look, understanding my pain, and followed Adrian into his room. We all sat down on the couch, and Adrian offered us drinks. We all denied and he shrugged and got himself some vodka.

Everyone started talking, but I wasn't paying attention much. I started to doze off, and I fell asleep on someone's shoulder. I heard someone say something like _I'll take her _or something like that. I think they were referring to me, but I was too tired to think about it.

I felt someone pick me up, and carry me down the hallway to my room. I wasn't sure who it was, but I assumed it was a guy. I put my arms around his neck, not opening my eyes, and without thinking, I kissed him. I opened my eyes, to see two shocked blue eyes staring down at me.

"I'm sorry…" I said rubbing my eyes. Christian was still holding onto me, but never looked away from my eyes. "I wasn't thinking," I said, completely embarrassed. I just kissed my best friends boyfriend. I had noticed for the first time, just how beautiful his blue eyes were, and something bubbling inside of me, wanted to kiss him again. I looked away, blushing, and he snapped out of his trance, and set me down.

"It's okay," Christian said, not meeting my eyes. We stood there in awkward silence, until Christian came back over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever felt and wanted more, until I realized what was happening.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we just did that," I said, wide-eyed. I was having _feelings _for Christian. Not just brother-sister feelings, like boyfriend-girlfriend _feelings._ "What are we going to tell Lissa? We have to tell her. I don't want her to find out some way. We have to tell her. Oh my god. Oh my god," I said, pacing. Christian just stared at me, stunned at what he just did. "Don't just stand there! Say something!" I shouted.

"I…Rose? I think I'm having feelings for you," he said.

"No. No you are not. You are Lissa's _boyfriend_. Do not feel for me. Please," I said. Christian came over and grabbed my wrist. He made me look up at him, and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I know you're feeling the same way. We could keep it a secret…I don't want to hurt Lissa, but…I think I…love you," he said.

"I think…that I love you too…but I can't," I said.

"Right now, to be honest, you are all I can think about. Something inside of me has always loved you, but I never thought that…you know…until you kissed me. Yeah, I feel bad for Lissa, but I don't love her like I love you right now. I'll break up with her…maybe she'll find someone else," Christian said.

"We can't throw her away like that! She's my best friend! I don't want to lose her!" I began sobbing, and he held me in his arms.

"I don't want to throw her away either, but I really want to be with you, Rose," Christian said. He kissed me again, and he pulled away shortly. "You need some sleep. We'll deal with all this tomorrow," he smiled, and left. I stared at the door, and felt horrible. I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend. Why the hell his my love life so screwed up?

**Haha Sorry if yah hate Christian but I love him! TEAM CHRISTIAN! And woo! Eclipse tomorrow! Ahh! REVIEW REVIEW. Sorry if your upset about Rose and Christian, but I've always wanted that to happen in the series! Haha thanks for reading! Oh, BTW, I'm wrapping this story up…:( **

**I might start a Vampire Diaries one or a different Vampire Academy one though…hmm idk.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry for any confusion in any previous chapters…I'm not the best writer as most of you may know….i change my mind a lot. Sorry it took so long!**

**Don't forget to Review! Love you all!**

**-Laura(:**

RPOV

"Rose! Open the door!" I heard Lissa yell. Oh, shit. What happened? Did she find out about me and Christian?

"Hey, Liss…what's up?" Act cool, Rose. Cool. You got this.

"Rose," Lissa sighed, "did you forget?"Wait, what?

"About what?" I said.

"The party! Rose, it's Adrian's birthday! Remember we planned the surprise party like 2 weeks ago!"

"Oh. Shit, I forgot! When is that, again?" I said looking at the clock.

"In one minute…five minutes!" Lissa said.

"Shit," I muttered. "I'll be there. I need a few minutes, and I'll get Adrian."

"Ugh. You so owe me, Rose!" Lissa said.

"Yes, I do! Now, go get the stuff ready!" I said. I quickly shut the door, and threw on skinny jeans, a red shirt, and black flats. I let my hair fall down loose, and I put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I flew down the stairs, and bumped right into Adrian.

"Oh…Adrian. Hi," I said.

"Hey, Little Dhampir," he said. God, I haven't heard him say that in a while.

"Happy Birthday," I said.

He grinned and said, "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered…" I lied.

"Lissa had to remind you, didn't she?" Adrian said.

"No…" I said. He smirked. I was shocked by his attitude…I thought he would be upset and ignoring me from the last time we talked. I guess he just wanted to be friends as much as me.

"That's what I thought," he said. I shrugged, and led him to Lissa's room.

"Let's go see Lissa," I said. He followed me down the long row of dorm rooms, and we stopped at Lissa's room. I opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed as me and Adrian walked into the room. Lissa, Lucy, Christian, Mia, and Lauren were all standing around a round table with a large cake that said "Happy Birthday, Adrian!"

"Oh my god. I had no idea!" Adrian put a hand to his mouth, and acted shocked.

"Alright who spilled!" Lissa glared at me.

"I didn't do it!" I said.

"Liss…it was kind of you. You wrote on a post-it note "Don't forget to pick up the cake on Friday for Adrian's surprise Birthday party" and you left it out on the table so I saw it," Adrian said.

"Crap," Lissa said. Adrian smiled. "Okay. Well, let's eat this cake," Lissa said. We sand happy birthday to Adrian, and ate the cake. It was really good.

"We should play a game," Lucy said.

"Oh! What game?" Lauren said, enthusiastically.

"How 'bout Truth or Dare?" I suggested.

"OMG, yes!" Mia clapped her hands together.

"Okay everyone sit in the other room," Lissa said. We all sat down, and waited for Liss. She came back with a hat full of little slips of paper. "Okay, Adrian, since it's your Birthday, you get to choose first!" Lissa said.

"Okay," Adrian said. He picked a slip of paper from the hat, and looked at it, and smiled devilishly. "It says Rose."

"Oh, no," I said.

"Okay, Rose. I dare you to—"

"I didn't even pick truth or dare yet!" I said, standing up.

"So? I think we all know that you'll pick dare either way," Adrian said. I sat back down, and glared at him.

"I dare you to go to the guy next doors place, stay there for five minutes, and flirt with him," Adrian said. The guy next door was David. David was a dork dhampir, who had no friends, and he was obsessed with me. He wasn't attractive at all. He made a sad attempt to have "the emo hair". I could tell he cut his hair by himself, since it was all uneven. He always wore ugly sweaters, and pants from the kids gap store.

"Easy enough for me," I said walking towards the door.

"Oh, not so fast, Rose. We have to give you your make-over!"

"Make-over…?" I turned around slowly, to see Adrian sprinting towards Lissa's bedroom, and getting all her make-up out. Mia and Lauren were cracking up, and Lucy stifled a soft giggle.

"Sorry, Rose. But this is going to be hilarious," Lucy said

"Close your eyes, and me and Lauren will do your make-up, while the guys find you an outfit!" Mia said, laughing. Christian and Adrian laughed some more, and went to Lissa's room to find an outfit.

-10 minutes later-

"Come on out, Rose!" Lucy and Lauren squealed.

"There is no way in _hell_! I'm not going over there like this!" I said looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My hair was in two messy, uneven, pigtails, and my make-up was smeared all over my face. I had bright pink eye-shadow on, and so much black eyeliner under my eyes, that I looked like a raccoon. I wore bright orange lipstick, and I had orange foundation on.

I was wearing neon green leggings with dirt stains on them, and an ugly yellow and black, plaid skirt. I had black shoes that looked identical to Wednesday's shoes in the "Adam's Family", and an ugly brown vest with an orange shirt underneath.

"Come on, Rose! I'll promise not to laugh!" Christian said. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the bathroom. Everyone was rolling on the floor, cracking up. I could see tears in Christian's eyes from laughing so hard.

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!" I said to Christian.

"Sorry, Rose! Have you seen yourself? Hahahahahaha!" Christian said. I scowled at him, and made my way to the door.

"Wait, Rose!" Adrian said, still laughing. I turned around and he snapped a picture. When the picture developed he started laughing harder.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ivashkov, cause I swear I will!" I yelled at him.

"Aw, you would never! I'm too pretty!" he said. I turned away from him, and walked over to David's dorm room, and everyone was watching me.

When they saw me looking at them, they all gave me re-assuring looks, and they all started cracking up. Again. Everyone would remember this moment forever. Ugh. I knocked on David's door, and he opened his door with a shocked look on his face.

"_Rose?" _He said looking me up and down. I glanced over, and saw Adrian laughing from Lissa's room.

"Yep. It's me. Uh…I just wanted to tell you that I think your hair is cool," I said. He looked at me confused, and shrugged.

"Uh….thanks…Do you…wanna come in?" He said. Adrian motioned for me to go in, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said. He opened his door wide, and I stepped inside. It smelled like fish and soup inside. He had clothes scattered around his floor, and he quickly tried to clean it all up before I saw.

"So…is there a specific reason you came? I'm guessing it's not to comment on my hair…" he said.

"Um…well…I think that you are a really great guy, and I wanted to get to know you a little more," I lied.

"Uh…" He said. He looked at me up and down, and pushed his glasses up. "Rose…I have something I have to tell you…" he said.

"What?" I said twirling one of my messy pigtails.

"Well…I've had a really big crush on you for a while…." No flying dipshit, I thought to myself… "But…you look like a piece of shit right now." When he saw my angered expression, he gasped and put his hand to his mouth. "I am so sorry, Rose! I can't believe I just said that! Sorry, sorry!" David said, backing up against the wall.

"Oh, it's okay, Dave," I snarled. I punched him in the face, and he went falling down to the ground. I pulled out my pigtails, and went back to Lissa's room. Everyone was silent, and then they all busted out in laughter.

"I can't believe you punched him, Rose!" Lissa said.

"He'll be back on his feet and back to stalking me in a matter of minutes," I shrugged. Adrian patted me on the back.

"Well done, Little Dhampir," he laughed. I ran to the bathroom, and took of all the ugly clothes and replaced them with the clothes I came in, and I washed off my make-up.

"Rose you pick a name!" Lissa said. She handed me the hat, and I picked out a slip of paper. My eyes flashed up to Christian.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"I know I should say truth, but….dare," he said. I grinned, and he jokingly his behind Lissa.

"Okay. Christian you know Alex? The girl that was in our Spanish class last year?"

"Yeah…" he said. Alex was another dork. She wasn't exactly ugly; she was just loud and annoying. But, she was a good friend of mine even though she's very annoying sometimes.

"Well, you are going on a date with her," I said.

"Fiiiineee," he dragged the word out, and sighed. What he didn't know was that I had something planned out. I called Alex and told her the whole plan, and she agreed to do it.

Christian met Alex up at the same restaurant me, Lissa, Adrian, and him went to, and Christian put a spider in my meal. Good times. Good times. Alex and Christian sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant with a lot of people surrounding us, while the rest of us sat in a booth not too far from them. Christian and Alex talked for a while, until I saw Alex get up and walk to the bathroom.

Christian looked over at us, and I gave him a thumbs up.

"What are you going to do, Rose?" Lucy said.

"Oh, you'll see," I reassured her. A few moments passed, and Alex stuck her head out of the women's bathroom door. She motioned for Christian to come over. Christina looked at us, and went over to Alex. Alex said something to him, and Christian's face was hilarious. Christian started making his way back to the table, but instead he went over to the table next to him and went up to the girl there.

"Excuse me," Christian said to the girl. She looked up at him, and what I assumed was her boyfriend looked at Christian curiously.

"Yes?" the girl said.

"Do you have a tampon?" he whispered. The girl looked at him oddly. We all started cracking up.

"It's for my friend…she needs one," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Um…no sorry," she said. Christian sighed and looked around for another teenage girl. The only other girl, was a what looked like a ten-year old with her dad. Christian walked up to the girl, slightly flushed.

"Hi," he said to the girl. Her dad looked up at Christian and growled.

"Yah?" she asked, looking up from her cell phone.

"Um…do you have a tampon by any chance?" Christian said. Adrian was laughing hysterically with me.

"She's only nine! She hasn't even hit puberty yet!" her dad boomed.

"Sorry! My friend needs one!" Christian said.

"Here," the nine-year old said. She handed Christian the tampon.

"Ally! Why do you have that?" the dad said. She shrugged.

"Mom always makes me carry it!" she said.

"Uh, thanks for this!" Christian ran off to the women's bathroom. "Alex. I have it," Christian said.

"Oh. I don't need it. There were some in the bathroom…I didn't see them. Thanks though," she said. Christian gave her an "are you serious" look.

"Okay, well this has been great and all, but I have to go! Bye!" Alex said. She gave him a quick hug, and left. Christian walked over to our table.

"You happy?" he said.

"Yup," I laughed. We all went back to Lissa's room. Christian took the hat and picked a name out.

"Lissa," Christian said.

"Truth!" She said, before Christian even asked truth or dare.

"Okay, what was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Christian asked Lissa. Lissa turned bright red.

"Well…in second grade, me and Rose went Trick or Treating…." Oh, god. Not this story again. She will never let herself forget this moment. "Rose made me go to the creepy house with her, so we went up. I was dressed as a cowgirl, and Rose was the Little Mermaid…"

"Aw, Rose! You were the Little Mermaid?" Adrian said. I scowled at him, and Lissa continued her story.

"So we went up to the house, and this guy came to the door, who happened to be good-looking. He was our age, and Rose got her flirt on with him. I had a crush on him, and started flirting with him, too. But he didn't flirt back with me, only with Rose. I was upset, and I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped going down the stairs. The guy came running down to help me up, and he said, "Hey, man you okay?" He thought I was a guy from my costume!" Lissa put her head in her hands, totally embarrassed.

"Liss, it was _second grade!" _I said.

"So? It was still really embarrassing!" She said.

"Aw, Liss. I feel for you!" Mia said, hugging her.

"Okay, well this has been great, but I really have to get going!" Lauren said.

"Got a hot date, Lauren?" I asked. She laughed.

"I wish. I have to meet my mom and dad," She frowned.

"Aw, man. We didn't get to give you a dare!" Mia said.

"Don't worry, Mia. We'll make time for her dare," Lucy said.

"Oh, god," Lauren laughed.

"Bye!" Lissa said.

"See ya!" She said.

"Okay, I'm picking a name!" Lissa said. She put her hand in the hat, and picked a slip of paper.

"Adrian!" she said.

"Dare," he said, smiling.

"Okay. I dare you to…run around the building, naked, while singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'," Lissa said. Adrian's smile disappeared.

"Why do you want to see me naked?" Adrian said.

"Hey, I would rather not. But it will be hilarious. Go ahead," Lissa said. Adrian shrugged and went to the lobby. We all watched him from Lissa's room. We all huddled around her window, and saw Adrian running, around, naked, singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'.

A few people did a double-take when they saw Adrian, and we laughed. A guardian saw Adrian, and tried to stop him, but he kept running. The guardian chased after him, but Adrian quickly ran into the building. We all laughed, and watched as Adrian ran into the room, with only his boxers, and holding his pants and shirt in his hand. He was standing at the doorway, when I saw a figure come up from behind him. I was trying to see who it was but Adrian's voice interrupted me.

"Enjoying the view?" he said to me.

"Yeah, could you move to the left a little?" I said. He spinned around, to see the guardian that was chasing him, right behind him. I laughed, and Adrian had to use compulsion on him to make him go away.

"Nice, Adrian," Mia said.

"Why, thank you," Adrian said.

"Pick a name, Adrian," Lissa said.

"Mia," he said.

"Truth," she said.

"Who's more attractive? Me or Christian over there," he said.

"Um…Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but if I really had to pick between both of you, I would say…Ivashkov…no offense, Christian." She said.

"None taken," Christian said. Adrian smiled brightly, and Christian scowled at him.

"Adrian, it's getting late. We should go," Lucy said.

"Okay. Thanks for the party guys, me and Lucy are gonna go now," Adrian said.

"I should go too," Mia said.

"Okay, bye guys! Thanks for coming!" Lissa said.

"Bye!" They all said.

"Well it looks like it's just the three of us!" Christian said, plopping down next to me on the couch. I felt the need to kiss Christian really badly, but I couldn't since Lissa was right next to me.

"Um, no. I'm leaving. I'm tired. Bye!"

"Bye, Rose!" Lissa said.

"Bye," I said. I left, still feeling guilty about liking my best friend's boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading! Okay I have to admit the tampon thing wasn't my idea. Lol I stole it from a TV show. I thought it was funny so I put it in there. **

**Oh, and I'm not going to do another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people. I know I'm so evil, right? Lol. So if yah want more you better REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey. Once again, I would like to thank you guys for actually continuing to read this. Remember to review! And my Best friend Vampire Freak111 just started writing her first Fanfic…It's a Vampire Academy one! It's really good, and I edit the chapters she writes and I give her ideas and stuff. So go read it! Thanks for everything :) Sorry the chapters a little short. **

**-Laura**

**Kaitlyn POV**

"Oh, well," I said to myself. I stared down at my twin sister's lifeless body. "I would've ended up killing her anyway," I mumbled. I sighed, and dragged her body to the fire I created and threw her in. I watched her body burn, and wondered if I would have been upset if she died if I was still a moroi. I shrugged the thought off, and got back to planning my revenge to Rose and Christian.

Right now, everyone thinks I'm dead but it was really Kalie Rosemarie killed. We did look just alike, and we were both strigoi. But she's gone now. She wanted to help me with my revenge, but she failed. It's all her fault Christian and Rose escaped. I'm really pissed at Kalie. I was so close. At least I still have Lauren to help me out.

Lauren used compulsion on Christian and Rose to love each other. This is going to work out, because when Vasilisa finds out about them, she'll get pissed and she won't want to be friends with them anymore. Same goes for Ivashkov. Then, when Lauren breaks the compulsion spell, Rose and Christian's lives will slowly start to fall apart, and it will be easier to get to Christian. Rose's depression will be a distraction to get to Christian, and it will be easier to get to him if Christian is depressed as well.

"Kaitlyn?" I heard a small voice say.

"What?" I said, annoyed from being interrupted by my thoughts.

"Um, Rose and Christian are under the spell…I made sure of it," Lauren said.

"Good. If you keep it up, I might just let you go," I said to her. Her face lit up, just a little, but it vanished in seconds. Of course, I'm not getting rid of this girl. She thinks that if my plan goes well, she's free and she can get back to her pathetic life. Yeah right. Either I'll keep her for future causes or I'll kill her off. Decisions, decisions.

**Rose POV**

Me and Christian were in a major make-out session, when I got sucked into Lissa's head. She was worried and looking for someone. She was about to knock on Adrian's door, when she heard yelling from his room.

"Adrian! You know I can't take this anymore! You've been thinking about Rose, haven't you? That's all you do. You don't ever touch me, yet alone look at me anymore. We're done," she heard Lucy scream. Lissa heard footsteps storming towards the door, and Adrian's door flew open. Lucy ran out of the room, and she didn't stop to even look at her.

Lissa poked her head through the door.

"Adrian? Are you okay?" Lissa said. She walked over to Adrian, who was motionless on his couch.

"Rose? Rose?" I heard Christian say. I snapped out of Lissa's head.

"Oh. Sorry," I said. Christian was looking at me, worried. "I'm fine. I just got sucked into Lissa's head."

"Oh. Well, what happened?" Christian asked.

"Ummm. Adrian and Lucy broke up," I said.

"Why?" he said.

"Uhhh…I'm not sure," I lied. He shrugged, and began kissing me again, until the door burst open.

"Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I heard Lissa say.

"Liss. I'm sorry…I can explain," I said. Lissa's eyes started to water, and she walked away trying to hold her tears in.

**Adrian POV** **I'm going back a little. **

"Not tonight, Lucy. I—can't," I said. Lucy sighed, and put her shirt back on.

"Why?" Lucy said. I pushed her off of me. _Because I don't even like you. I'm just using you to make Rose jealous. But is that working out? No. _That's what I wanted to tell her. When I didn't reply she stood up, and crossed her arms, angrily.

"Adrian! You know I can't take this anymore! You've been thinking about Rose, haven't you? That's all you do. You don't ever touch me, yet alone look at me anymore. We're done," she said. She stormed over to the door, and ran out. Lissa came in shortly, and tried to comfort me, but it's no use. I want _Rose. _

**Lissa POV going back again. **

I left Adrian in his room, to calm down a little. He was in the middle of a break-down and he needs some time alone. I still couldn't find Rose or Christian, and I was beginning to get a little worried. I decided to check the church attic to see if Christian was there.

I made my way up the long staircase, and heard voices from the attic. I flung the attic door open to see my boyfriend and my best friend _making out. _

"Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I said, trying to hold in all my angered, horrified, and upset emotions that were bubbling inside of me.

"Liss. I'm sorry…I can explain," Rose said. My eyes started to water, and I had to leave before they would see me having a huge meltdown. I ran straight to Adrian's room, and barged in without even bothering to knock.

"Lissa you don't have to check up on me every five minutes. I'm fi—what happened?" he said.

"R-rose…" he put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"What about Rose? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Adrian said, worried. I shook my head, and began to cry harder. "Lissa. What happened?" Adrian pleaded.

"I was l-looking f-for C-Christian and Rose…" I had to stop to let out a loud sob.

"And…?" Adrian said.

"They were in th-the attic. K-kissing," I buried my face in Adrian's jacket, and cried some more. He didn't say anything. When I was done having my meltdown, I looked up at Adrian.

"Are we talking about the same Christian. Fire boy?" Adrian said.

"Yes," I said.

"Liss…there is something seriously wrong about that. Rose and _Christian? _There is something up about this," Adrian said.

"Maybe Tasha?" I said, calming down a little. Maybe he's right. Something does sound wrong about that. Rose or Christian would never do that to me.

"But _why? _Why would she want Christian to be with Rose? I thought she hated Rose," Adrian said.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't her," I said, rubbing my nose with my sleeve.

"Who else could it be?" Adrian said.

**Lauren POV**

Okay, Lauren. You can do this. They're not even really your friends. If you just get this over with and do as Kaitlyn says I'll be free, and I can get back to Samantha. It's okay.

"Rose," I said.

"What?" she said.

"I…um…" Lauren….do it. "You don't love Christian Ozera. You're over him. You're helpless and alone. You don't remember seeing me at all today. Understand?" I gulped, and Rose nodded her head and left. Okay. That wasn't that bad. I only need to use compulsion on Christian and we're good. This is the last time you have to use compulsion on them, Lauren. I made my way to Christian's room. His door was slightly ajar, so I walked in.

"Christian," I said.

"What?" he said.

"You are not in love with Rose anymore. You are depressed and alone, and you don't remember seeing me today. Understand?" he bobbed his head up and down, and I left, and made my way back to Kaitlyn.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Summary:**

**Okay I just want to make sure everything is clear with you guys. So this is what's happened. **

**We found out that Kaitlyn isn't dead, it was her twin sister, Kalie that was killed. I'm not explaining why Kalie was helping and why she was there yet. But yes. It was Kalie who was killed by Rose. **

**We found out that Kaitlyn is still using Lauren, and Kaitlyn is making Lauren use compulsion on Rose and Christian so they are in love with each-other. She wants them to be in love, because she wants Lissa and Adrian to find out about it so they get mad at them, and not want to be friends with them. So, that's when Lauren has to break the spell, and Rose realizes that Lissa and Adrian will never forgive her, so she slowly starts to fall apart. Same goes for Christian. Because Rose is upset, Kaitlyn thinks it's a distraction from guarding Christian. But this is just what Kaitlyn thinks will happen. But does it? I dunno…**

**Oh, and Adrian and Lucy broke up, because Adrian is still in love with Rose. **

**I just wanted to review that just in case any of you don't understand.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to my LOVELY FRIEND who texted the guy I hate the most and told him I loved him. BTW his name is David…the guy I wrote about in chapter 18. Yes, my dear friend texted him with my phone, and I got a phone call from him freaking out by the text message. **

**Love yah, Peyton. At least I got to use one of my Damon Salvatore quotes on him. ANYWAY. Thanks a lot everyone. *hearts***

**Adrian POV**

I took one last sip of vodka, before me and Lissa headed out the door to find Rose and Christian. We first looked for them in the church attic, but no one was there. We checked their dorm rooms, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Liss, do you have any idea where Rose could be?" I asked. Lissa was deep in thought.

"I got it. When Rose is upset she always goes to the cafeteria or Starbucks," Lissa said.

"Let's check the cafeteria," I said. There were a few groups scattered around in there. Lissa walked up to one of the groups.

"Hello, Camille," she said to one of the girls.

"Hey, Lissa. What's up?" she said.

"Have you seen Rose at all?" Lissa asked.

"Oh. Yeah," she said. A few girls behind her snickered, I pretended to ignore them, but they just really pissed me off. "She was in here about ten minutes ago. She stormed over to one of the cafeteria ladies, demanding for a chocolate doughnut. They didn't have any, and Rose flipped out, and left," Camille said.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" I spoke up. Camille's eyes flashed up to me.

"No, sorry," she said. With that, she turned back to her conversation with Jesse Zeklos, and a few other novices. Me and Lissa started making our way to the Starbucks.

"Oh god," Lissa said. I followed her stare, to see Rose inside the store with five large Starbucks coffee cups sitting in front of her. In one hand she had another cup in her hand, and sitting the other one was a chocolate doughnut. I went in the store, and sat across from Rose. She glanced up, and when she saw me, she focused her eyes back on her doughnut.

"Rose," I said sweetly.

"Adrian," she said annoyed.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked down, and slowed her chewing on her doughnut. Lissa was watching from afar.

"I dunno," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I take a sip of your coffee?" I asked, just wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"It's hot chocolate, and no," she said.

"Oh," I said, and snatched it out of her hands. I took a sip and my eyes on her the whole time. She glared at me with _very _pissed off eyes.

"Adrian!" she yelled. I coughed.

"What the hell? That tastes horrible!" I shouted. Lissa gave me a _stop fooling around_ look. I rolled my eyes, and mouthed whatever.

"Yeah, well someone once told me doubling the chocolate makes it better," she said. She began to sob. Oh, god. The person she was referring to was probably Dimitri. I decided to change the topic.

"So…why did you kiss Christian?" I asked, finally getting to the point.

"Because I _felt _like it. Got a problem with it?" she said, slamming her cup down. I flinched.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"No, can you leave me alone?" she said.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"What about Dimitri? Did you love him?" she was angry now—no furious.

"What is this? Twenty questions? Leave me alone. You too, Lissa," she said, throwing a glance at Lissa, who just stared at Rose, blankly.

"That's it," I said getting up. I scooped Rose up in my arms, and stared carrying her towards the exit.

"Damn it, Adrian! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Nope," I said, as Rose struggled to get out of my arms. She gave up, and I smirked.

"Adrian…" Lissa began.

"Go find Christian. I'll take care of Rose," I said. Lissa nodded, and left.

**Lissa POV**

Where the hell could he be? We checked the attic, and his room. Where else would he be? I was deep in thought, trying to think of where he could be, when I saw Lauren rounding a corner.

"Lauren," I said. She spun around curiously.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Have you seen Christian at all today?"

"Oh. Um…nope. Haven't seen him. Haven't seen Rose at all either. Nope. Not at all. Well, I better be going. I uh…have a thing I have to get to. Bye," she said, before scuttling off. What's with her?

**Adrian POV**

"Are you going to behave, little dhampir? If you promise to behave, I'll put you down," I said. Rose sighed.

"Yes, mom. I promise to behave," she said. I set her down, and she immediately ran for my door.

"Rose," I grumbled. I ran after her, and before she made it down the hall, I put my arms around her waist, and hauled her back to my room. She crossed her arms, and grumpily plopped herself on my couch. I had absolutely no idea who did this to her, but I have a feeling she's under a compulsion spell. We're going to have to collect everyone up again to break Christian and Rose's spell-if it is a compulsion spell that they are under. I honestly have no idea. But without Christian, who will be our fire user if it is a compulsion spell…?

"What am I doing here?" Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"We're going to figure out what's wrong with you," I said, simply.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Rose snapped.

"Okay, Rose. Whatever you say," I said. Why is Lissa taking so long...? I pulled out my cell phone, and sent her a quick text asking where she was. In a matter of seconds, I got a reply.

_I just found Christian—he was in the library. We're on our way. I kind of had to use compulsion on him to cooperate…sorry. Have you seen Lauren at all today? She was acting really weird when I saw her earlier._

I looked up at Rose, who was looking through my alcohol cabinets, reading all the labels, acting bored.

_Lissa, you really shouldn't use compulsion…_I typed. _I haven't seen Lauren at all since the party. Just bring Christian here, and we'll talk about it._ I sent the message, and put my phone away.

"So, Rose. Have you seen Lauren around lately?" Rose thought for a second.

"Nope," she said, looking at the label of my favorite type of vodka. She opened it, and smelled it, and gagged at the smell. "How can you drink this?" I shrugged, and Lissa came in with Christian trudging behind her. Liss gave me a look that said that Christian was acting just as strange as Rose was.

**Lauren POV**

That was a close on. I thought I was caught by Lissa. I wonder why she was looking for Christian…I thought she would be pissed just like Kaitlyn said she would…

**Lissa POV**

"Adrian. Come over here," I said, motioning for Adrian to come look out the window. "Is that Lauren?" I said pointing to a figure, just leaving the dorm building. Adrian looked to where I was pointing.

"Huh. That does look like her," Adrian said.

"What is she doing out there? "

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Adrian said, grabbing his coat.

"Adrian. Don't leave me alone with them!" I said.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back soon. I promise," Adrian left at that.

**Adrian POV**

I followed Lauren out the school gates, all the way to a hotel not too far from the academy. Realization hit me. This was where that girl—uh…Kaitlyn took Rose and Christian when she kidnapped them. I followed her to the room she unlocked, trying not to make any noise. I took one step forward and _CREEEEK. _Shit. The damn floorboards. I quickly hid behind a plant. Lauren spun around, and when she didn't see anyone she shrugged her shoulders and pushed the door in.

**Lauren POV**

I sighed, and stood outside of Kaitlyn's room. I took out my key, and unlocked the door. I heard the floorboards creek a little, not far from me, but when I turned around, no one was there. I shrugged and opened the door.

**Adrian POV**

"Lauren?" a voice hissed. Kaitlyn stepped out from the other room with her arms crossed over her chest. Wait. Kaitlyn? What the hell? Rose killed her! How the hell is she alive?

"Yes, Kaitlyn?" I heard Lauren say.

"Is my plan working so far?" she asked.

"Yes, I think. I broke the compulsion spell of them being in love, and Christian and Rose are both…well depressed," I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Good. And what about Vasilisa? Is she mad, and ignoring them like I planned?" I froze, waiting for Lauren's response.

"I'm actually not sure…I couldn't find her or Adrian at all. I'll let you know tomorrow," Lauren said.

"Good. Soon, Christian's head will be mine," Kaitlyn said with a chuckle. Little bitch. When I get my hands on her…The door opened, and Lauren stepped out. I quickly ran off, back to the academy.

**Lissa POV**

"Well? What happened?" I said as Adrian came through the door.

"Liss, Lauren is a total bitch and liar. She put Rose and Christian under a damn compulsion spell," he said.

"What?" I said furiously.

"I will tell you all the rest later. We need to get Rose and Christian back to normal. I'll get Mia, Dane, and Aaron. We need a fire user. The only other fire user I know is…"

"Tasha," I finished for him.

"Yeah…well good luck getting her. I'll be back in…let's say ten minutes," he said. He went for the door and left.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Can I leave now?" Christian whined.

"No. Stay there," I demanded. He did as I said.

"Well, since I've cooperated so well," Rose said glancing over at Christian, "I think I deserve to go," she said.

"No, you don't. You will both stay right here," I said. Rose groaned and sat back down on Adrian's couch next to Christian. "Christian, give me your phone," I said.

"Here," he said, tossing it to me. I caught it and went through his contact list.

"Yes!" I said out loud. He had Tasha's number. I called it, and it rang once…twice…three times.

"Hello?" the voice from the other end said.

"Tasha. Hi. It's Vasilisa," I said, holding my breath. None of us has talked to Tasha since the…incident she made with Dimitri.

"Hello, Vasilisa. How's my nephew?" she said.

"Um. Well…he's not so great. Tasha, he and Rose are under a compulsion spell. We need your help to break it," I said.

"That's impossible. You can't break it," Tasha lied.

"Tasha, I already know about it. Are you going to help your nephew or not? If you are meet us as soon as possible in Adrian's room," I said.

"I'm on my way," she said. The line went dead.

About fifteen minutes passed, and Adrian came in with Dane, Aaron, and Mia. A few minutes later, Tasha came in.

"Okay, just to refresh all your memories, all you have to do is focus on your element, and concentrate really hard, and fill Rose and Christian with your element," they all bobbed their heads, and we began.

**Rose POV**

I was getting really pissed off at all of them. Especially Lissa and Adrian. They wanted to "help" me. I am absolutely fine, but they still bring in a whole group of people. They had me and Christian stand up, and close our eyes. We decided to just do it, and not have to pick a fight with everyone. Everything was silent for a few minutes, until I felt this tingling sensation all over my body. I felt wind fly around me, and then I was heated up by fire spinning around me. I smelled a field of grass, and I could hear waves crashing in the ocean. I then opened my eyes to see six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Oh my god," I said. I went over to hug Lissa.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa said. I started crying.

"Liss, I'm so sorry…I didn't man to…Lauren," I said, remembering what that bitch did to me.

"It's okay we'll deal with it, I'm just glad you're back to normal," she said. She let go of my and went over to Christian who's eyes were still closed.

"Christian? Are you okay?" Lissa said. Christian's eyes fluttered open, and his jaw dropped down.

"I'm so sorry," he said, he immediately wiped his mouth over and over again. Lissa looked at him strangely. "I kissed Rose!" he yelped. I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it. And you know I'm the best kisser in the world," I said. He glared at me, and then cracked a smile.

"Keep saying that to yourself, Hathaway. Maybe one day you'll believe the lie," he said. He wiped his mouth again, and went back to Lissa. He gave her a huge hug, and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and went over to Adrian.

"Hey, little dhampir," he said, forcing a smile. Ugh. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped into his arms, and kissed him. It was unexpected, and he wasn't sure at first, but he gave in, and kissed me back.

"Okay, I think it's my time to leave," Aaron said.

"Me too," Dane said.

"I think I'll go too…" Mia said. I could care less at this moment; I just kept kissing my man. That is, until I heard someone clear their throat. I groaned, and broke apart from Adrian.

"I wanted to apologize," Tasha said. "You don't have to forgive me, but the way I acted was…totally out of line. I'm really sorry. I hope that helping you has made you rethink a little. I really just want to have some family in my life," she said. Christian looked at her for a long moment, and then went up and hugged her.

"I forgive you," Christian said. Lissa hugged her too, and of course I had to too.

"Thank you so much. I hope to see you all soon!" she said before shutting the door behind her.

"We'll take about everything later. I need some time with my man," Lissa said. Adrian nodded, and me and him were alone.

"Adrian I'm-" he kissed me.

"Just shut up. I've wanted to kiss you forever," he said. I laughed.

"I missed you," I said, looking into his green eyes.

"I've missed you more," he said.

"But you were with Lucy…" I said.

"I kind of never really liked her…I was trying to make you jealous…I can't stay away from you. I love you too much," he said.

"Well it worked. And that wasn't nice of you to do," I said. He grinned.

"Sorry. How ever will you forgive me?" he said.

"You can start by taking me out to dinner and buying me expensive jewelry. I'll think of the rest later," I said. He smiled, and picked me up.

"That I can do," he said.

"I am perfectly capable of walking!" I giggled. He grinned, and kissed me again. He stopped us right in front of the fountain outside.

"God, I love you," he said, and he threw me in the fountain.

"Adrian!" I laughed.

"Yes?" he said. He raised an eyebrow, with his famous Adrian Ivashkov smirk still planted on his face.

"You need to help me up since you threw me in!" I said.

"Fair enough," he said. He reached one of his arms out, and I grabbed it.

"God, I love you…" I said before pulling him in with me.

**10 reviews if you want the next chapter.**

**Andddd if you would like me to write a spin off, I have a poll up so you have to vote if you want the spin off! Im not telling you who the spin off is about but I guarantee you Rose and all the other characters will be mentioned! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thnx for the reviews**_

**Rose POV**

**Rose POV**

"Little Dhampir, that wasn't very nice. Now I'm going to have to get changed," Adrian said. He ran a hand through his wet hair and smiled.

"You started it!" I said, splashing water in his face. He leaned in to kiss me, but I watched as he sat there waiting, with his lips puckered and his eyes closed. I started laughing, and he opened his eyes.

"If I apologize will you kiss me?" he said. I thought for a second.

"Nope," I said, grinning.

"God, Little Dhampir. Can't you see I just want an excuse to kiss you? Actually, fine," Adrian said. He stood up, and started climbing out of the fountain, smirking. I sighed.

"Guess I'm just going to have to spend my night with Fire-Boy…" I climbed out of the fountain, walking past Adrian, and making my way to Christian's dorm. I heard his sneakers squishing after me and turned to see Adrian sprinting towards me, soaking wet. I started running away, and he chased right after me.

He grabbed me from behind, and we both went falling down into a big puddle of mud. I started laughing hysterically, and he joined in. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rubbed my hands in the mud, and smeared the mud all over his face. He scrunched up his nose, took a handful of mud, and threw it at me. I jumped on top of him, pinning him down, and gathered up as much mud as I could and threw it on top of him.

"Rose?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Lissa and Christian staring down at me and Adrian. They were both dressed up nicely.

"Hey, Liss," I said. Christian was hysterical behind her.

"That's a good look for you, Rosie. The whole mud all over you thing really suits you," Christian said. I smiled sweetly, and tried to grab him so I could pull him down, but he jumped back.

"Rose," Lissa grumbled, "we're going out to dinner! Don't get him all muddy! We _were _going to invite you guys, but…" Lissa looked at us and laughed.

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow night. Unless you want to wait for us…" I began.

"No," Christian said. Lissa glared at him.

"Tomorrow," she said. "And don't come with mud all over you…" Lissa said.

"We'll try not to. I don't know if Rose can…contain herself around me. You know how she gets. On the way she'll probably decide to throw me in a mud pile and attack me," Adrian said. Lissa and Christian laughed, and said their goodbyes. I scowled at Adrian, and he chuckled.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Little Dhampir," Adrian said, standing up.

"What if I don't _want _to?" I said, still sitting in the mud.

"Then I would have to compel you," Adrian said, leaning against a tree.

"You wouldn't," I said, glaring.

"Okay, you're probably right, but still. If you want to go out to dinner," Adrian said walking towards me, "then we have to go now," he paused, now standing right in front of me. "You," he said, leaning down and tapping my nose, "have school tomorrow." I groaned.

"I can skip," I complained.

"Do you want to graduate?" he said.

"Oh, come on. One day won't kill me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on," he said, helping me up. We headed towards the dorms, hand in hand.

**-Next dayyyyyy-**

Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, and I met up for lunch the next day. We all sat down at a round table and a few people started making conversation.

I looked at Adrian and mentally rolled my eyes. He was wearing his designer brand black pants, with a white designer T-shirt, and black sneakers. He also had the hottest sunglasses tucked in the collar of his shirt. I had to admit, he did look pretty hot with his styled messy hair and all.

Lissa, looking perky as ever, was wearing a pink Hollister shirt, short jean shorts, and a pair of two inch tall pink heels. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it.

Mia's outfit looked similar to Lissa's, but she was wearing blue instead of pink, and she accessorized with blue hoop earrings and a few dangling bracelets.

Christian wore his usual get-up. Black T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. His long emo-styled hair covered his gorgeous blue eyes (as much as I hate to admit it, they are gorgeous), and he wore a black leather wristband (…loser) with a name of some band on it.

I, on the other hand, looking sexy as usual, wore a gold top with a cropped leather black jacket and some sexy black skinny jeans. I had on black strappy heels, a gold necklace, and gold earrings. Yeah, I know…I'm a show off. But, hey, you gotta look good for school, right? Actually, scratch that. You gotta look good for _everything._ I was interrupted by my fashion thoughts when I saw a little red-head appear from the corner of my eye. I shot out of my seat.

"Lauren, you little bitch!" I tried to reach out for her, but two strong hands were grabbing me from around my waist, holding me back. I could smell vodka so I knew instantly it was Adrian. Lauren's blue eyes widened and she started to back away.

"Adrian, god damn it! Let me go!" I shouted. A few heads turned to watch my little outburst, but I didn't care. I was going to _murder _her.

"Little Dhampir, calm down. You're causing a scene," Adrian whispered in my ear.

"I don't give a shit!" I yelled at him, struggling to get out of his grip. I eventually wriggled my way out and launched myself at Lauren.

"Rose, please! Let me explain—" Lauren started to say. I punched her square in the face. The room went quiet for a minute. She put her hands on her face, and a guardian had to escort her to the nurse.

"Hathaway!" Stan called, charging towards me.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Yes, _Guardian Alto?" _I snarled.

"Detention!" he yelled. I groaned.

"It was her fault! She's a little bitch!" I yelled back.

"Rosemarie! Don't push my buttons. Be grateful I'm not giving you detention for the whole month!" Stan said with a warning look. He marched out of the cafeteria. I shot daggers at anyone who looked at me as I made my way back to my table.

"Rose! You didn't have to punch her!" Lissa said.

"You know it's her fault that all this happened!" I shot back at her.

"That doesn't mean you punch the damn girl," Christian said with a smirk.

"You were pretty badass out there," Adrian said.

"Don't encourage her," Lissa snapped.

"Hey, I'm against violence 100 percent. I'm just saying…" Adrian said.

"Maybe you should have let Lauren talk…" Mia said.

"Why? It's gonna be all lies anyway!" I said.

"Well, I'm going to see what she was going to say," Lissa said, standing up. "And, I'll probably have to heal her," Lissa said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Liss. She's a total fake! Don't fall in her trap!" I said. She ignored me and walked away with Christian trailing behind her.

**Lissa POV **

I heard Rose calling after me, but I ignored her. If she hadn't lost her temper, if she had just listened to what Lauren had to say, this wouldn't be an issue. But, of course Rose's anger got the best of her, and now I have to go heal the person who caused this mess.

I got to the infirmary and cleared my annoyed thoughts. I stepped in and saw Lauren sitting on the edge of one of the beds, holding a bloody bandage to her face. As soon as I saw her hurt, I had the strong familiar urge to heal. I walked over to her and tried to smile, but couldn't get past the nasty welt on her face. I knew she could tell I was staring, and she bowed her head down so her red hair fell, covering her face.

"Hey," I said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me uncertainly, and then everything came out quickly.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Lissa! I didn't mean to do all of that compulsion, and all the other horrible things I did; I was just trying to protect my sister! I wish I could take it all back!" her face got red as she ran out of steam and had to take a breath.

"Lauren! Calm down!" I said. What the heck was going on with her? She looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. "It's okay, Lauren, just start over."

She took another deep breath and winced. "Here, let me heal you first." I held onto her arm and focused, sending enough spirit into her body until her face was back to normal and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she breathed. I nodded and sat down next to her.

"So, what's happening with your sister? She's not safe?" I asked, trying not to sound obvious. But I was trying to get all the information I could get. I felt really bad that Rose punched Lauren, but I also couldn't forget that Lauren had betrayed us. I just wanted to hear the truth behind it. I watched Lauren's face as it changed expressions quickly. Guilt, regret, pain, and shame.

"I lived in a house in Ireland with my little sister, Samantha," she began quietly. "She was only eight the last time I saw her, I missed her ninth birthday." Lauren started to sob. "Then Kaitlyn found out about my powers, and she took me away from my sister. She said that if I didn't do what she said…she would kill Samantha!" She wailed. I put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. I wasn't as mad at her as much when I found out she was threatened. I would have done the same thing to keep my brother alive, if it were me and Andre. But of course, I would have Rose to bust my ass out of that situation.

"I'm sorry that happened, Lauren. Just tell me what you know," I encouraged. She continued.

"Kaitlyn was keeping me with her, so she could use me for whenever she needed my powers. Finally she came to Montana and found what she was looking for at St. Vlad's."

"Christian?" I asked. My stomach churned. Lauren nodded.

Christian had told me…that he and Kaitlyn used to date when they were younger. But he said that he didn't feel the same way about her, he had loved her only as a friend…And when he let her down, she took it hard and became Strigoi. I shuddered.

"Kaitlyn told me she wanted Christian dead, but she needed to get through his friends first. That's when I came in." Lauren shook her head in shame. She hesitated to continue. I had to nudge her.

"Go on," I said. "I'm not mad at you," I assured her.

"After Kaitlyn attacked…and Rose and Christian got hurt, she sent me to heal them. She wanted me to be someone you and your friends could trust, so you wouldn't expect me to be working for her." She sighed. "Dimitri was dead, though, and she knew she could use his death to bring in Rose. So she made me drug Rose and threaten her. I had to give her two options: I would bring Dimitri back to life, so long as she helped Kaitlin kill Christian. Or, if she didn't help Kaitlyn, I would have to compel her to kill Adrian." My breath caught in my throat.

"And what did she chose?" I asked slowly. I couldn't imagine Rose picking either one of those horrible options. Unless she was under compulsion.

"She agreed to help Kaitlyn kill Christian." I gasped.

"What? Did you compel her?" I shrieked. Lauren's eyes got wide and watery.

"No! I wasn't sure…I didn't know what would happen. But I didn't have to compel her, she chose on her own! I swear," she said, holding her right hand up in the air. I looked at her and frowned. But the look on her face was pleading me to believe her.

But how could Rose chose to kill Christian? I felt angry and hurt. I knew Rose cared about Dimitri, I would never agree to kill him. How could she, when she knew I loved Christian?

Lauren kept on with the story, and it was like she read my mind. "Turned out, Rose agreed to the first option, so she could get to Kaitlyn. And kill her." Relief washed through me. Rose never wanted Christian dead.

"She helped me take Christian to Kaitlyn's hotel. Kaitlyn locked them in a room, where Rose would supposedly kill Christian. But when Kaitlyn left to get backup, I told Rose I would help her. The plan was that she would pretend to kill Christian, and then attack Kaitlyn when she wasn't looking. Kaitlyn came back, and went into the room after I told her Rose would kill Christian. Rose staked him, without killing him. Kaitlyn seemed satisfied, so she told me to heal Dimitri. But she lied to us, again. She threw Dimitri into the fireplace, so no one could save him."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to picture the horrible things Lauren was telling me, but the graphic pictures filled my head. Christian being stabbed by my best friend, Kaitlyn standing over him with her pale white skin and flashing red eyes, and Dimitri, my guardian, being thrown into a fireplace to burn. I shivered.

"I healed Christian right away, and found Rose fighting Kaitlyn's backup. Kaitlyn had a stake in her heart. Then, the guardians from St. Vlad's came and took care of the Strigoi, and, well, you know the rest," she finished in a hurry. Then concern took on her face. "But Kaitlyn still has her hooks in us, deep," she said.

I looked at her in confusion. "Lauren…what? Kaitlyn's dead, you said you saw a stake in her heart…" My mind was jumbled. Then I remembered what Adrian told me…He saw Lauren talking to Kaitlyn. Was she?

"That's the thing," Lauren said in a faint Irish accent. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. "Kaitlyn's still alive. And she's watching us."

**RPOV**

I sat in my seat impatiently, waiting for Lissa to come back from healing that little bitch. What the hell was taking so long? It doesn't take…I looked at my watch…twenty minutes to heal a punched face! I huffed in my seat and saw Adrian eyeing me from his chair.

"What?" I snapped. Christian snorted. I saw him slip some money under the table to Eddie. What the hell?

"What is that, Christian?" I asked, still way pissed. Eddie and Christian both froze.

"Nothing…"

"What is it?" I demanded. I jumped up from my chair and started to grab Christian by the back of his neck.

"Hey! Okay, no need to be violent!" he yelled. Adrian dragged me back to my seat while Eddie laughed. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Christian expectantly.

"It's just a little…gambling money," he said and shrugged, trying to put it off. I clenched my fists.

"_Gambling money._ Might I ask what you were gambling?" I tried to sound calm. Adrian was watching me closely, ready to pounce if I moved a muscle.

Christian raised his eyebrows. "Oh, we don't really need to-"

"We were betting whether or not you would punch the red-head," Eddie blurted happily. Christian smacked his forehead.

"EDDIE. Really? You don't _tell_ her that! Do you want to die, for god's sake?" he yelled. Eddie laughed.

"Nah, man. But you lost BAD!"

Chrissie and Eddie's bickering was interrupted by Lissa. She came over and sat down with us. "Finally," I muttered. I looked at Lissa. "Did you find out what the little bitch had to say?" I asked. "And control your boyfriend! Please!" I said through my teeth. She rolled her eyes at Christian, and he got quiet.

"Rose, there's some stuff you need to know," she said. Then Lauren walked over cautiously. Her eyes never left mine, making sure it was safe to come close. Which it wasn't.

"Why are you still _here_?" I hissed at her. She sat across from me and folded her hands on the table. "Rose, please let me explain. There are things-important things-that you need to hear, from me. You all should hear it," she said, nodding her head to everyone at the table. I seethed in my seat.

"How do I know you're not going to just lie again? How can I trust you after what you did?" I shot at her. Lissa's head whipped around and she glared at me.

"Rose! She's telling the truth, I know she is. Just listen to her!" She held my gaze and I sighed. "Fine."

**CPOV**

We all listened intently to Lauren's story. I grimaced at all the parts I had witnessed…being staked by Rose (which had hurt like hell until Lauren healed me), watching her fight all of Kaitlyn's friends, having her cry on my shoulder. And there were some parts I was surprised about too, like when Rose decided to help Kaitlyn kill me. I opened my mouth to make a witty remark about it, but saw that Rose looked pained, so I stayed quiet. Damn. She really was like a sister to me. It was pretty awkward when she mentioned me and Rose…being…in…_love. _Gag.

Lauren reached the end of her confession, and took us all by surprise.

"Kaitlyn's still alive? What the hell?" I said.

"I told you I saw her!" Adrian said, loudly to Lissa.

"Shut the hell up, Adrian! You're so loud!" Rose whisper/yelled. Adrian ignored her.

"That's impossible. Rose staked her. All the guardians _saw her dead_!" Mia said.

"I don't want to get into all the details, but long story short, it was Kaitlyn's sister that Rose killed," Lauren said.

"So you're telling me Kaitlyn is still alive and wants to kill us?" Rose said. I rolled my eyes at her. _Nawwww._I thought sarcastically.

Lauren nodded solemnly. "And she's watching us, with help. She's waiting to make her next move. And this time, I'm not sure what it is."

_Does anyone read these?_

_Whatever…so…um…I think that I'm done with this story…_

_It really didn't turn out as I wanted it to when I started it._

_I honestly don't like this story and I'm confusing myself with it.._

_So this is the end._

_No one actually cares do they?_

_Alright well…thanks for reading this…sorry im a bad writer!_

**Maybe if I feel like it I'll continue…but I doubt it.**

**So for now….THE END**


End file.
